Ballad of Dean and Renee
by themistrollsin
Summary: Series of Oneshots (see "Chapter 1" for more information). :)
1. Introduction

The following chapters will all be Dean/Renee one shots. As of right now none of them will connect to each other, but that's subject to change. I decided to put this into one series type collection because I plan on having several and thought it would make things easier.

I have a few that I will be writing that came from prompts I got from a Prompt Generator. I will likely include song fics as well. If you have any kind of request... song, scenario, prompt, etc... please feel free to let me know. You can PM me here or if you'd like, hop on over to tumblr and find me there under kikis-korner.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Snowed In

Travel with Dean, she said. It'll be fun, he said. Renee should have never listened to either of them. How could she let Summer and Roman talk her into traveling with Dean? She had to have been out of her mind when she agreed to this. Dean and Renee have been at odds since the moment they sat down in the car. Okay, so she isn't completely innocent in the entire thing, but she's at least trying. It's more than she can say about Dean Ambrose.

Renee looks out the window and watches the snow continue to fall. She wrinkles her nose as she glances up at the sky. It doesn't look like the snow is going to let up anytime soon. This can't be happening.

"We're gonna have to stop," Dean says.

Renee looks over at him quickly. "What?"

"It's getting worse. You can barely see in front of the car."

She looks out the windshield, surprised to find just how bad the view is. "So where are we going to stop? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Not exactly the middle of nowhere. We're about five miles from the next town. Hopefully they have something."

"And if they don't?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll be stuck in the fucking car for a while."

"Great." She shrinks against the door.

Dean sighs. "I've been through this place before. There used to be a bed and breakfast or whatever you call them. We'll go there and see if there's anything available. Or if they know of anywhere. But we have no choice."

Renee knows that they don't. It's surprising that they haven't slid off the road already. "I know."

Dean glances over when he pulls to a sliding stop in front of the bed and breakfast. "Well, they're still open. Let's just hope they have a couple rooms. Wanna stay in the car while I go check?"

Renee lets out a soft breath. "No, I can go check."

"Renee…"

"No, it's okay. You drove in the crazy weather. I can go out in it for a few seconds." Before Dean can say anything else, Renee is climbing out of the car. She pulls her coat tighter around her as she pushes through the wind toward the house. She steps inside and stomps as much of the snow as she can off her boots before walking over to the desk.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone come through in this weather," the woman says.

Renee grins. "Wasn't planned. Do you have any rooms available?"

"We have one open."

She frowns a bit. She'd hoped there would be two rooms. "Is it a least a two bed room?"

"I'm afraid not. But it's our honeymoon suite, so there's plenty of space."

Renee nods. She has no choice but to take the room. "Okay. There's two of us."

"All right."

After getting them signed in and getting the key, Renee walks back outside. As she gets closer to the car, she lifts the key. Dean climbs out of the car and zips his coat.

"They only had one room," Renee says. "But apparently it's the honeymoon suite and has plenty of space."

Dean nods. "Okay. I guess any room is good at this point."

"That's what I figured." She follows Dean to the back of the car to get her bag.

Once they have what they need in the room, Dean is grabbing the car keys again. Renee looks over at him and frowns.

"Forget something?" she asks.

"No," he answers. "I'm going to go over to the store and grab a few things. We're going to need food and drinks and whatnot."

"Oh. I didn't even think about that. I'll come with."

"No, it's cool. No use both of us going out in this again. It's just down the road."

"Okay."

* * *

Dean closes the door behind him after getting back from the store. It was a slow journey, but he made it. He hears the shower running as he walks through the room and sets the bags on the coffee table. Renee had beaten him to the shower, so he'll simply wait. He kicks out of his boots before going about putting everything that needs to be refrigerated away.

Renee walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "I see you made it back in one piece," she says.

"I did," Dean responds. "There's stuff in the fridge and on the coffee table."

"Okay. Thank you for going."

"No problem. I'm going to go grab a quick shower, hopefully take some of the chill out."

Renee nods. "I turned the heat up before I got in, so it should start warming up a bit."

"Okay." Dean grabs the things he needs before walking into the bathroom.

Travel with Renee, he said. It'll be fun, she said. Dean sighs as he steps under the hot spray. How did he let Roman and Summer talk him into traveling with Renee? They both know that he and Renee can't be together without bickering. That's rang true during this trip. And now here they are, stuck in a room together for who knows how long. Okay, so he hasn't exactly been the greatest traveling partner so far. And it started long before it was decided he and Renee would be traveling together. His mood simply worsened when he climbed into the car with her.

Dean walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Renee staring out the window at the snow. "Has it let up at all?" he asks.

"Not really," Renee answers as she turns around. "Did you hear anything while you were out about when it's supposed to break?"

"Nothing we didn't hear on the drive. According to them it should stop sometime in the morning. And I'm sure you know how all that goes."

Renee nods as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "Good thing we don't have anywhere to be for a couple days."

"Yeah." Dean takes a seat on the couch as he watches Renee move to the other end to sit. "Listen, I know I haven't exactly been the best travel partner this trip and I'm sorry for that."

Renee frowns a little. She's not sure she's ever heard Dean apologize for something as minute as this. "Well, neither have I."

Dean snorts. "Yeah, well you were reacting to me. It's been a bad week for me and I'm taking it out on you. So I'm sorry."

Renee smiles a little. "I'm sorry too. I haven't exactly made this trip easy either." She watches him for a moment. "Wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I don't even remember what happened to cause the tension between us."

He frowns at the comment. It's only after she'd said it that he realizes he has no idea what had happened either. "I don't either." He snorts. "God, we're real class acts, huh?"

"Sounds like it." She grins. "Can I ask what put you in a bad mood to begin with?"

He sighs. "Just a bad night in the ring. Was enough to send me over the edge."

She nods. "You're okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds amazing." He gestures to the bed. "You take the bed."

"And where are you gonna sleep?"

"Couch."

Renee rolls her eyes. "You won't fit. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let that happen." He lets out a soft breath.

"Then we both take the bed. It's a king size bed so there's plenty of room. I don't need that much room."

He nods. "Okay, I can go along with that."

* * *

Renee wakes up the next morning to find Dean looking out the window. She sits up and stretches her arms over her head. "Still snowing?" she asks.

Dean turns. "No," he answers. "Good morning."

"Morning." She runs a hand though her hair. "How's it looking out there?"

"It's a mess." He watches as she slips out of bed and walks to the window. "We may be stuck here for another day. But it looks like we'll at least be able to get around town on foot."

She nods. "Think Roman and Summer made it somewhere safe?"

"I'm sure they're fine. If something happened, one of them would've called."

"You're right." She chews on her bottom lip. "Guess I'm just worried."

"Nothing wrong with that. If I would've thought about it last night I would have given Roman a call."

"I think I'll give Summer a call this morning." She looks at Dean. "Think they have breakfast yet?"

"We can go find out."

By mid-afternoon they're on the road once again. The crews had been out all morning, clearing the streets, both in town and leading out to the highway. Renee had called Summer after getting back from breakfast. She and Roman had made it to the next town when they had to stop. But, like Dean and Renee, were able to leave as well. They'd agreed to meet up for dinner when they did finally arrive at their destination.

For now, Renee and Dean were enjoying their small conversations. She isn't sure they'll ever be best friends, but at least they can be friends.

 **The End**


	3. I'll Cook for You

**Renee is teaching a cooking class that Dean is taking.**

* * *

Dean can't believe he's actually doing this. Of course, it was his choice to take this class. It wasn't anything that was forced upon him. He actually wants to be in this class. He just doesn't know what to expect from it. He also doesn't know what's going to be expected of him. He's not a cook. He does enough to keep himself alive. But it's different now.

Dean walks into the classroom and looks around. He wrinkles his nose as he makes his way over to where everyone is standing. At least he isn't the only man here. He wonders how many people are actually taking the class. He looks over when he hears the door close to see a small group walking to the center of the room. He watches as the shorter blonde woman counts everyone standing around.

"All right, well it looks like everyone is here," she says. "My name is Renee Young and I will be your instructor. These three are here to help as well. We have Paige Knight, Becky Lynch, and Summer Rae. By the end of the class today we hope that you will gain new knowledge that you will use." She looks around the room. "So before we get started, let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. Tell us why you're taking this class. I'll even start. As I said, my name is Renee Young. I actually took this class five years ago. Not because I needed help in the cooking area, but because I was new to the area. I thought it would be a good way to meet people. And I was right. So I kept coming back and then I was asked to start teaching a class. Which brings me here. I am 30 years old and outside of this class, I, along with these three, own a food truck. Yes, you heard correctly."

Dean listens as the others tell their own stories. He wrinkles his nose when he realizes that it's now his turn. "Um… Dean Ambrose. I'm 30 years old and I'm a construction worker. I don't cook much. I do enough to keep myself alive. But I have a niece that I would like to be able to cook more than grilled cheese for."

Renee smiles at him. "How old is your niece?"

"Seven."

"Well, I hope you'll be able to take something away from this class."

It isn't long before they're beginning. Dean looks down at the recipe card as Renee goes over everything. This is actually something he thinks Liliana would enjoy. He wonders if they get to keep the recipe cards.

Dean is putting the chicken wings into the fryer when Renee walks over. He washes his hands as he looks over at the blonde woman. "I hope you're not here to tell me I'm doing something wrong," he says.

Renee laughs softly. "Not at all," she replies. "In fact, it's looking really good over here. Is this something your niece would enjoy?"

"Yeah, I think so. Kinda reminds me of what her family makes for parties." He shrugs as he lines a plate with paper towels. "Is this your recipe?"

"No. Summer actually got this one for me from her boyfriend. He's part of a big Samoan family."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Funny, so is my niece." He snorts. "Go figure." He lifts the basket out of the fryer when the buzzer goes off.

Renee smiles. "Looks good. So tell, Dean, is there any other reason besides your niece that you're here?"

He shrugs. "I figure I should try to find something new to try to make. If I'm not making grilled cheese, I'm making burgers. Or those damn prepackaged meals that you just stick in the oven." He dumps the wings onto the plate before looking over at Renee. It's the first time that he actually got a good look at the woman. How hadn't he noticed anything before? She's beautiful. Her small stature compared to his large one is something that makes him have to look away quickly. Great, not what he needs to be thinking about. He clears his throat. "So when I saw this class I figured why not?"

Renee nods. "Well, I'm happy to have you here. I'm looking forward to tasting your wings."

Dean watches her walk away. What the hell just happened? He rubs the back of his neck before moving over to start making his sauce. If he screws this up now, he's going to have to scream.

"All right, everyone should be just about done by now," Renee says a short time later. "Is there anyone who isn't close to pulling their wings from the oven?" She smiles when no hands go up. "Great!" She claps her hands.

Dean plates his wings and takes a deep breath. They look and smell good. He just hopes they taste good. He sets the baking sheet on the stove before taking a step back. He looks around to see everyone else finishing their own plates. He watches as Renee, Summer, Paige, and Becky start at the other side of the room. Great, now he's going to have to play the waiting game to see how badly he did.

Renee smiles at Dean as they approach his work space. "Have you tried them yet?" she asks.

Dean shakes his head. "No," he answers. He watches as each woman takes a wing.

"They smell amazing." She looks at the others as they each take a bite. Dean gets worried when none of them say anything. Great, he managed to screw up something his best friend would get with no problems. "Oh my God." Renee smiles up at Dean. "These are amazing. You did a great job."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yes. You need to have some confidence, Dean. You can cook."

He grins. "Thank you." He watches as they walk back to the center of the room.

"All right. I want to say that everyone did an amazing job. I'm proud of each of you. I do this class twice a month so feel free to come again. In the folders at your stations you will find other recipes. The folders are yours to take home. Try the recipes. You can all make them if you simply believe in yourself. Thank you everyone for a wonderful class."

* * *

Renee looks over at Summer once they set the truck up for the afternoon rush. "I think we got a good spot today," she says. "Construction workers are always hungry."

Summer laughs softly as she starts cutting the vegetable they're going to need. "I'm aware. Remember, I'm dating a construction worker."

Renee smiles. "Oh yeah. I forgot he was. Think this is where he's working?"

"I don't know. But something tells me that you had someone else on your mind."

"What?"

"Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about. A certain gentleman from class last weekend."

Renee rolls her eyes. "You're crazy. When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours anyways?"

"Way to change the subject." Summer grins. "Soon. I'm meeting his daughter this weekend."

"Yeah? So things must be going really well."

"They are."

"Good." Renee turns back to the grill and lets out a soft breath. She hates that Summer brought the man up. Of course, she should have known the other woman would at some point. After all, they were near where a construction crew was working. And she knows that Summer had seen the way she had looked at Dean Ambrose. Even if she was able to hide it from everyone else, Summer always saw right through her. "I hate you."

Summer snorts. "I know you do."

Renee glances at her watch when she starts to hear noise outside of the truck. "Guess it's time to open up."

"Sounds like it."

Renee walks over and steps out of the truck, laughing a little when she hears the applause from the men standing around. "Well, thank you," she says. She walks over and lifts the windows of the truck. "Come on up. We are happy to serve." She climbs back into the truck. "Ready for this? They look hungry."

"Bring it." Summer smiles at her.

Renee grabs the ticket pad. "All right, who's first?" She leans down and starts taking orders. After taking a few, she moves to help Summer with making everything. She looks out the window a while later. "Down to the last group it looks like."

"Okay," Summer says.

Renee blows a strand of hair out of her face before leaning down to take the next order. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a special."

She looks up quickly to find Dean standing on the other side of the window. "Okay."

Dean grins a little. "Following me?" he asks.

Summer walks over. "Well, if it isn't Dean Ambrose," she says.

Dean chuckles. "You're both following me."

"Who's following you?" someone asks stepping up.

Renee jumps when Summer shrieks. "What the hell?"

"It's Roman!" Summer runs off the truck.

"Great, I've lost my partner." She smiles at Dean.

"Well, small world," Dean says.

"Looks that way. One special coming up. Summer, you can take Roman's order."

"How many orders do you have left to do?" Dean asks.

"You two are the last. Which is actually good, because we're almost out of food." She gestures to the door. "Wanna come up and look around?" Did she really just ask that?

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Come on up." She moves over to wash her hands so she can make Dean's meal.

"Wow." Dean looks around. "Nice little truck you got."

She smiles at him. "Thank you." She moves over to the grill.

"How long have you had it?"

"Almost a year."

"I remember you saying you moved here five years ago. Where'd you move from?"

"Toronto. I wanted a change."

"Florida is definitely a big change."

"Yeah, you're telling me. You from here?"

"No. I'm from Ohio. Been down here for almost twelve years now."

After Renee flips the shredded meat, she grabs the bun. She spreads the garlic butter on each half and places it on the grill to toast up slightly. "What brought you down here?"

"Nothing really. Decided I wanted to leave Ohio. And I did. Did you know you were coming here?"

"Not exactly. I met Summer several years ago when I was on vacation in New York. We became friends and kept in touch. She was coming down here for a job offer. A year later, she told me I should move down here. And here I am."

"So before the food truck, what were you doing?"

"I still had the class. I worked at a restaurant. Started out as a hostess then moved to being a waitress and eventually made my way into the kitchen. I've been cooking all my life though."

"What got you into the food truck?"

"Paige and Becky actually. In the beginning they were simply looking for some help financially to get their business going. I helped them out. As they got going, they wanted to get a second truck. The company that Summer was working for was closing up so she was going to be losing her job. Her and I sat down and decided that it was something we wanted to do. So the four of us then got together."

"So you're all owners then?"

"Yes. Summer and I purchased this truck. And because I was already invested in the original, we all agreed to make it a two truck company. Summer and I run Grilltastic. Paige and Becky run Frills Grills. But if you look at both the trucks, they're connected."

"Wow. Looks like you have it made."

Renee smiles as she puts together Dean's sandwich. She sets it in the holder and adds fries before turning to him. "Here you go."

"Looks good. How much?"

"On the house." She smiles at him.

"Renee…"

"Just spread the word about the trucks."

He grins. "That I can do." He takes a bite of his sandwich and groans. "Oh my God, this is amazing."

"Glad you like it." She sees Summer step back onto the truck and raises an eyebrow at the other woman. "About time."

"Oh hush." She smiles at Dean. "Hello, Dean." Dean waves, unable to say anything with his mouth full.

"What does Roman want?"

"The special. I got it. He's waiting to see the truck too."

"Well, I'll send him up."

Dean gestures to the door. "I should probably get off anyways."

"I need some air." Renee follows Dean off the truck. She smiles when she sees Roman standing nearby. "You can go in." She looks at Dean. "So have you made anything from the folder?"

"Not yet." Dean wrinkles his nose. "I've been working so much that I haven't really done much. But I'm supposed to get Liliana sometime this weekend so I'm going to be making the wings again."

"That's good."

When Roman steps off the truck a few minutes later, Renee lets out a soft breath. She knows that it's time for them to close up and restock for the evening. She looks at Dean once again and smiles at the man. "I guess I should head back on," she says.

Dean nods. "Yeah. Need to get back to work in a few."

"It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." He watches her turn and heads toward the truck. "Hey, Renee." He licks his lips when she turns back around. "Can I make you dinner sometime?"

Renee smiles at the question. "I'd like that."

* * *

Dean is finishing up the cilantro lime rice when the doorbell of his townhouse rings. He grabs his towel and wipes his hands as he walks to the front door. He smiles when he finds Renee on the other side. "Hey," he says.

Renee smiles. "Hi there," she says. She lifts the two bottles of wine she has. "I didn't know what you were making, so I brought red and white."

Dean grins as he steps to the side. "Sounds good. Come on in." He waits for her to step inside before closing the door. "I'm actually using one of the recipes from the folder."

"Yeah? Which one?"

"The sour cream chicken enchiladas." He leads her into the kitchen.

"Really?" She smiles as she sets the bottles of wine on the counter. "That's actually a little funny, because that's my own recipe."

He looks at her. "Are you serious? Oh man, I better not screw this one up."

She laughs softly. "Oh, I'm sure you did great. What side did you make with it?"

"Cilantro lime rice." He grabs the corkscrew that Roman made him buy. He'll have to remember to thank him later. "So what wine goes with chicken?"

"White wine." Renee hands him the bottle and smiles. "It smells good in here."

"Just hope it tastes good."

"Have confidence in your cooking, Dean."

"I'm trying." He pours them each a glass of wine. "I made the wings for Liliana last weekend."

"And she's the niece?"

"Yes. She loved them. Said weren't as good as her Daddy's, but she'd eat them again."

Renee smiles. "That's great. I think it's safe to say that she's not a niece biologically, right?"

Dean nods. "Right. Don't have any nieces or nephews biologically. I have a sister, but I don't know that she'll ever have kids. Liliana is Roman's daughter. He's one of the first that I met when I came down here. He's my brother, you know?"

"I get it." She takes a sip of her wine. "It's good that you have that someone."

"Is Summer that person for you?"

She nods. "Yeah. It's kinda funny because we're a lot alike in some ways, but in others we're complete opposites."

"Same with me and Roman." He moves over to the oven to check on the enchiladas. "Okay, I think they're done." He sets the pan on the stove as Renee steps over.

"They look good." She smiles up at him. "Nicely done. Next thing you know you'll be making your own pasta."

He wrinkles his nose. "Well, let's not jump too far ahead yet." He smiles at her as he grabs a plate. "Do you make your own pasta?"

"Depends. I'm not one of those crazy cooks that will only make my own. I like to, but I don't always have the time."

"Wanna grab the glasses and we'll go to the table?"

"You got it, Chef."

Dean sets the plates down before taking a seat. He looks at Renee. He's nervous; he's not sure he's ever been this nervous before. But this is the first time he's made anything like this for anyone, let alone for someone like Renee. He watches as she takes a bite of her enchiladas.

"If I tell you that you need to stop worrying so much, will you actually do that?" Renee asks.

Dean chuckles. "I will try," he answers.

"Good. Because you really need to stop worrying. You can cook. This is really good." She smiles at him. "You just made an amazing chicken enchilada."

"Thank you."

Dean is surprised at how well dinner goes. He can't remember the last time he had this much fun with anyone outside of Roman and Liliana. There's something about Renee that keeps him intrigued. She's definitely not like anyone he's dated in the past. Not that he thinks this is… oh who is he kidding? He's attracted to her, there's no denying that. However, he doesn't know how Renee feels about him. She could think this is simply someone wanting to show her what she'd taught them. But there's more to it than that; at least for Dean.

Renee pushes her plate forward after she finishes. "Well, I don't know what I'm more impressed by," she says. "The fact that you made my recipe as good as I do or the fact that I actually agreed to a date with someone from one of my classes."

Dean smiles. "So this is a date then?"

"Well, you asked me, so what do you say?"

"It's why I asked. I just wasn't sure how you saw it."

"Good."

"I have to admit this is the first time I've ever cooked for a date. It's also the first time I haven't picked my date up. Wow, I didn't even think about that part."

"I like it this way. You can me pick me up for our next date."

"That I can do."

"Okay, so how long have you been working in construction?"

"Eleven years. Ten with the same company."

"That's great. Do you like it?"

He shrugs. "For the most part. It keeps me busy which I like. And I work with some great people."

"Is that where you met Roman?"

"Yeah, it was actually. So that worked out well."

"Sounds like it."

It's nearly eleven when Dean is walking Renee out to her car. She turns when she reaches the driver's daughter and smiles up at him. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he returns the smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Renee says.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming. Think we can do it again?"

"I'm pretty sure we can make that happen."

He nods as he takes a step forward. He feels like a teenager again with the flutter in his stomach. "Good." He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

Renee reaches up and rests a hand on his cheek. After a moment, he takes a step back. She licks her lips with a smile. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night." He takes a step back as she climbs into the car. As she backs out of the driveway, he gives her a small wave. It was a perfect end to a perfect evening.

 **The End**


	4. The Forgotten Gift

**Dean bought a gift for Renee, but lost it on the way home.**

* * *

Dean loves what he does, there's no question about that. He's not sure he'd even be alive today if it weren't for wrestling. When he's on the road, there are good days and bad. Of course, most of the time he has Renee with him. However, she doesn't always travel with them to the house shows. And occasionally they're in different cities for the house shows. This was one of the times that Renee went home after the Smackdown tapings. It meant they wouldn't be together for four days. Weeks like this are difficult to get through. But they both manage.

As Dean grabs his bags from the back of the taxi, all he can think about is pulling Renee into his arms. He smiles at the cab driver. "Thank you." With that, he turns and makes his way up to the front door of the townhouse that he and Renee recently moved into. He closes the door behind him.

"Renee," he calls out.

"Upstairs," Renee calls back.

Dean makes his way upstairs. He turns and walks into their bedroom. As he drops his bags on the floor in front of the dresser, he hears Renee walk out of the bathroom. He turns and smiles at the woman. Walking over, he slides his arms around her and pulls her against him. "God, I missed you."

Renee wraps her arms around him as he holds her close. "I missed you." She smiles when he kisses the top of her head. "I'm also mad at you."

He frowns as he pulls back enough to look down at her. "What? What'd I do?"

"Do you make it a mission to get sent to the hospital when I'm not there with you?"

He chuckles as he rubs her arms. "Well, I wouldn't say that. And hey, I called you right away."

"Yes, you're so thoughtful." She rests her hands on his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I told you that on the phone, Baby. I'm fine."

She pulls him down and kisses him. "I don't care if you told me on the phone. I need you to tell me that now."

He nods. "Okay. I'm fine. It was a bad bump that they just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything else there." He rests his forehead on hers. "I'm okay. I promise."

She nods before pulling his in again and kisses him softly. "I hate when I can't be there with you."

"Me too, Baby." He rubs her arms again. "Let me go grab a quick shower." He smiles down at her as she pulls back just enough to look at him. "Then I'm all yours."

She smiles a little. "When did you eat last?"

"This morning."

"Okay. I'll get dinner started then." She kisses him again. "Go before I decide I want to look all over you to know that you're okay."

He smirks. "I wouldn't oppose that."

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't." She slaps his chest. "Go."

Dean steps out of the bathroom after he finishes his shower not completely surprised to find that Renee had unpacked for him. He looks around to see where had put the small brown paper bag that he had. He frowns when he doesn't see it. He gets dressed quickly before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Renee smiles when she sees him. "You look refreshed," she says.

Dean nods as he kisses her. "Definitely felt good. Thank you for unpacking my shit."

"You're welcome."

"Where did you put the paper bag that was in there?"

She raises an eyebrow as she goes back over to the stove. "There was no paper bag."

"What? There had to be. It was in my back pack."

She shakes her head. "No. The only thing extra in there was a bag of ketchup chips which made me giggle."

He smirks. "Yeah, you kinda got me hooked on those." He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "You went through all the pockets and everything?"

"Yes."

He groans. "Fuck, that fucking figures."

She frowns at him. "What was so special about it?"

"I got you something." He leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. "It was anything big, just something that made me think of you." He looks at her. "I don't know where I could have lost it."

She smiles a little. "Do I get to know what it is?"

He wrinkles his nose. "I was hoping you'd get to see it. Like I said, it's not anything big. I just happened to spot it when I was passing by the hospital gift shop. It was a little keychain thing. It was a stuff owl that was reading and it just reminded me of you."

Her smile widens. "Yeah? That sounds cute."

"It was. I'm sorry you can't see it." He sighs. "Pisses me off that I lost it."

"It's okay, Dean. Really." She steps over and rests her hands on his sides.

He looks down at her. "I promise I'll find it again and you will have it."

"I'm sure you will." She leans up and kisses him. "Means the world that you even though of getting something."

He shrugs. "Just a little something to say how much I miss you." He slides his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." She smiles up at him. "I'm glad I have you home again." She leans up and kisses him again.

"I'm glad to be home." He kisses her softly. "And I promise you will an owl that is reading soon. Even if I have to go back to that damn hospital to get it."

She laughs softly. "I don't doubt that."

He rests his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **The End**


	5. Valentine's Day

**Dean and Renee celebrate Valentine's Day.**

* * *

Renee looks at her reflection in the full length mirror. She smiles as she runs her hands down her burgundy dress. It was something she had gotten especially for today. It wasn't fancy, but it was something that had caught her eye and something she had known Dean would love.

"Babe," Dean calls from downstairs. "You about ready?"

"Be right there," Renee calls back. She walks over and slips her heels on before grabbing her coat. She pulls it on as she heads out of the bedroom and downstairs where Dean is pulling his own coat on.

Dean looks over and smiles. "Ready?" he asks.

"I'm ready," she answers. "Do I get to know where we're going?"

"You'll find out." He smiles as they walk out to the car.

Renee smiles over at Dean as he takes her hand as he continues to drive. She loves the little things like this that he does. With her free hand, she trails her fingertips over the back of his hand. The man is everything she could ever ask for and more. How did she get so lucky? Leaning over, she kisses Dean's cheek.

"What was that for?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Just because," Renee answers. "I just…" She smiles. "Just because."

He gives a small nod. "I would give it right back, but I doubt you want me to crash."

She laughs a little. "That would not be good." As Dean turns into a parking lot, Renee looks out the window. Her smile widens when she sees where they are. This is the restaurant where Dean had taken her the first time she came out to Las Vegas with him; back before she had moved out here.

"Guess it's safe to say you remember this place."

She beams over at him. "Of course I remember this place. This is where you took me the first time I came out here."

He grins. "You loved it."

"So did you."

"I did. Even more knowing you were here with me." He shrugs before climbing out of the car. He walks around and opens Renee's door.

Renee slips her arm through Dean's as they make their way toward the restaurant. "Are you trying to make me blush? Because it's working."

He chuckles. "It was not my intention, but I'm not upset that I made it happen." He smiles at her as they walk inside.

"You're such a jerk." She can't hold back her smile. "So mean to me."

"Of course I am." He smiles at the hostess. "Hi, reservation for Ambrose."

Renee looks at him, surprised at the fact that he had actually made a reservation for them. She really shouldn't be surprised by some of the things he does by now, but the truth is she is. The man never ceases to amaze her. She drops her arm when she moves in front of Dean to follow the hostess to their table. She reaches back immediately and Dean takes her hand.

Dinner goes smoothly, conversations coming easy for them just like they always do. This is the one time they avoid the topic of their jobs. They can talk about their friends from work, but they don't bring work up in any way. She loves the ease they have with finding something to talk about. Most of the time it's something that doesn't make any kind of sense, but neither one of them would change it. It's the way they've been for so long now.

Dean closes and locks the door behind them when they return home a while later. He watches as Renee slips out of her jacket. "I don't think I told you," he says as he turns her around and slides his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

Renee slides her arms around his neck and smiles up at him. "You didn't tell me," she says, "not exactly anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way you look at me told me. There's this certain look that you give me. I don't know how to explain it. It's just a look that makes me know. God, that sounds so stupid."

"No, it doesn't." Dean kisses her forehead. "Come on, I want to give you your gift now."

"I told you not to get me anything."

"Did you think I would listen?"

"Of course not."

"I can guarantee you didn't listen to me either."

"Of course not." She giggles when he lifts her off her feet.

"Never fails." He kisses her cheek before setting her down again. "Come on." He takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen where'd left her gift. "I did keep it simple."

"Good, because so did I. And apparently we both left the gifts in here."

"Go figure." He pulls the box from the top of the refrigerator. "Course we shouldn't be surprised."

"Course not." She pulls her box from the pantry shelf before turning back toward Dean.

They exchange the boxes and move to the island counter. Renee pulls the pajama set that she had mentioned she wanted out of the box. She looks at Dean and smiles. "You remembered," she says. "And here I thought you weren't even listening."

Dean chuckles. "I do listen when you tell me things." He sets the lid to his box to the side and pulls out the Peanuts shirt. He smiles at Renee. "This is perfect." He leans over and kisses her. "Thank you, Babe."

"You're welcome." She kisses him back. "Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day." He pulls her into his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She lifts up onto her tippy toes and kisses him. "Now we better get some sleep because we have an early flight tomorrow."

He groans at that. "Yeah, I know. And here I wanted to continue to celebrate."

"If you'd been home yesterday, we would have celebrated then. But someone had to go do house shows."

He chuckles. "You're funny."

"So I've been told." She shrieks when he lifts her up over his shoulder. "Dean!"

 **The End**


	6. Angel Eyes

**_Girl, you're looking fine tonight  
_** ** _And every guy has got you in his sight  
_** ** _What you're doing with a clown like me  
_** ** _Is surely one of life's little mysteries_**

 ** _So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
_** ** _"How did I ever win your love?"  
_** ** _What did I do?  
_** ** _What did I say  
_** ** _To turn your angel eyes my way?_**

 **Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
** **Never even got one second glance  
** **Across a crowded room was close enough  
** **I could look but I could never touch**

 **So tonight I'll ask, the stars above  
** **"How did I ever win your love?"  
** **What did I do?  
** **What did I say  
** **To turn your angel eyes my way?**

Dean leans against the bar as he watches the blonde across the room. He takes a drink of his beer as he sees her laughing with some of the other Divas. It's a sight that he could watch all day if it were possible. Of course, he'd add in hearing that laugh. He smiles when Renee looks over toward him and flashes him a knowing smile. He'd been caught… again. He couldn't help himself though.

Renee starts toward him after saying something to the other girls. Dean isn't surprised to find eyes following her as she moves past. He has to take a long drink of his beer to keep from growling out. No one should be looking at her like that.

Renee approaches him with a bright smile. She knows by the look on his face that he's trying not to yell at someone in the bar. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," Dean answers before finishing off his beer. "They better watch where they're looking." He gestures to the bartender. "Do you want another drink?"

"Please. Can we go out onto the patio when we get them?"

He nods. "Sure." He was actually hoping she would suggest something like that. He wanted to have her beside him so people would stop staring at her. Call him protective, or even possessive, but Renee is his girlfriend. After paying for their drinks, Dean follows Renee out to the back patio.

Renee looks up at him as he leans against the half brick wall. "You okay?" she asks.

Dean nods and slides his free arm around her waist and pulls her close. He rests his forehead on hers. He will never understand how he got so lucky to get a woman like Renee. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Then stop worrying about them." She reaches up and rests her free hand on his cheek. "Who did I come here with?"

"Renee…"

"Who did I come here with, Dean?"

"Me."

"And who will I be leaving with?"

"Me."

"So let them look. Because at the end of the night, I will be with you." She pulls him in and kisses him.

"I know. I just hate the way they look at you."

"Ignore them."

"I'm trying." He meets her gaze and lets out a soft breath.

"What? What are you thinking about?"

"How a woman like you could even think about being with a clown like me."

"I don't think you're a clown. A bit odd and weird, but not a clown." She curls her fingers over his cheek. "Will you relax?"

"I'm a bit odd and weird. This coming from you?"

She smiles. "I knew that would get you." She kisses him softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now come on, let's go back inside. You owe me a dance."

He frowns at that. "I what? What are you talking about? I don't dance."

"You're such a liar." She pulls back. "Come on." She takes his hand and pulls him back into the bar.

"Renee, come on." Obviously Renee knows he'll dance with her, if for no other reason than to make her happy. In all his years, he's never been one to dance. When he was forced to go to the school dances, he was the one who stood against the wall all night. But for Renee? He would do pretty much anything for her.

 **Don't anyone wake me  
** **If it's just a dream  
** **'Cause she's the best thing  
** **Ever happened to me  
**

 **All you fellows  
** **You can look all you like  
** **But this girl you see  
** **She's leavin' here with me tonight**

 **There's just one more thing that I need to know  
** **If this is love why does it scare me so?  
** **It must be somethin' only you can see  
** **'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me**

 **So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
** **"How did I ever win your love?"  
** **What did I do?  
** **What did I say,  
** **To turn your angel eyes my way?  
** **Hey, hey, hey, yeah, aww**

Dean walks into catering and immediately spots Renee sitting with some of the other divas. He can't help but smile a little. There are days he still waits to wake up to find that it's all been a dream. It wouldn't surprise him. The woman is too perfect for him and yet she's with him. Dream, it's a dream.

After grabbing a bottle of water, Dean makes his way over to the table behind Renee where Roman is sitting. He gives Renee's shoulder a squeeze before he sits down. He takes a long drink of his water as he listens to Renee talking. He smiles to himself. What did he do to deserve a woman like her? He's definitely a lucky man. She means the world to him. If he's honest with himself, she's the best thing to ever happen to him.

Dean opens the trunk of the car after the show and lifts his bags inside. He turns and takes Renee's bags from her. "Food first?" he asks. He chuckles at her groan. "What?"

"I'm exhausted," she answers.

"You're exhausted?" He closes the trunk and turns to look at her. "I just had my ass handed to me and you're exhausted?"

"Oh hush." She smiles at him. She sees the look on his face change. When she turns, she sees a couple of the security guards looking at her. She looks at Dean again. "Dean…"

"They can look all they want." He moves over and opens the passenger door for Renee. "But you're leaving with me."

Renee smiles as she approaches him. "You're right." She rests her hand on his chest. "Come on. Let's get going."

Dean closes the door after she climbs into the car. He throws a look over at the security guards before he walks around and climbs behind the wheel. He looks over at Renee and smiles. He'd be the first to admit… okay, not to many people… that he's been afraid of what he has with Renee. He had finally admitted the feeling to Roman. It's a feeling that he's never had before. After Roman talked about his own relationship with his wife, he posed the question to Dean. How does he feel about her? It was simple, he's in love with her.

Reaching over, Dean takes Renee's hand as he pulls out of the parking lot. He's a lucky man. He will never get over that fact. Glancing over, he finds her brown eyes watching him. "What?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," she answers.

 **The End**


	7. Meeting in the Elevator

**Dean and Renee get stuck in an elevator.**

* * *

Dean presses the button for the twelfth floor and moves to the side to lean against the wall. The doors are just starting to close when he hears someone call out to hold the elevator. He reaches out and grabs the door. He watches as a blonde woman slips onto the elevator.

"Thank you," she says with a bright smile.

"You're welcome. What floor?"

"Fifteenth, please."

Dean presses the button and watches as the doors close before leaning against the wall once again. He watches as the blonde rummages through her bag. He's about to make a funny comment when the elevator jerks to a stop. The woman shrieks and looks around.

"What happened?" she asks.

"No clue." Dean presses a few buttons; not that it would do any good. He finally presses the call button, hoping that someone will be able to help them.

"This is Trent. What seems to be the problem?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Elevator stopped. No idea where we are. I think between the ninth and tenth floor."

"Okay. How many are on?"

"There are two of us."

"Okay. Are you both okay?"

Dean glances over at the woman. "Yeah, we're okay."

"Good. We're getting a hold of maintenance right now. Are you both residents of the building?"

"I'm Dean Ambrose in 12B."

"Renee Young in 15C."

"Okay. Hang tight, we'll figure it out as quickly as possible."

Dean lets out a heavy breath as he leans against the wall. He looks over at Renee. "Guess we may as well get comfy." With that he slides to sit down.

Renee laughs softly before sitting down across from him. "Okay, so formal introduction. Renee Young."

"Dean Ambrose." Dean shakes her hand. "Guess you're regretting yelling for me to hold the door."

"Still better than climbing fifteen flights of stairs." She smiles at him. "Does this happen often? I haven't been here long."

He shakes his head. "Nope. I've been here for ten years and I can count on one hand the times there's been issues with the elevator."

"That's good to know."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month. You said you've been here for ten years?"

"Yeah. It wasn't the original plan. I just needed a place when I first moved out here and I found this place. I was not in this apartment when I first moved here. I actually started on the fifth floor studio."

"What do you have now?"

"Two bedroom. You?"

"Same. I have a roommate though."

"Nothing wrong with that. Sometimes I wish I did. I'm tired of having to be the adult all the time." He smiles when Renee laughs at that.

"I can understand that. What do you do? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm a civil engineer." He can't help but laugh a little at the confused look on her face. "I work on construction projects. I'm basically in charge of the crews on the projects. Though, I'm more hands on. I like being in the action."

"So what do you normally work on?"

"We do a lot of housing projects. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a massage therapist. It's actually why I moved out here. I got a job offer that I couldn't pass up."

"That's usually the way."

"Is that why you moved out here?"

"No. I just wanted a change. I needed to get away from Ohio."

Renee giggles. "I can understand that. I was looking to leave Toronto. And it's not that I don't like Toronto, I just needed a change."

"Exactly."

Dean watches as Renee rummages through her purse again. "You have a Mary Poppins bag."

Renee laughs. "I know. But I can't help it. She was my idol growing up."

"Well, there ya go." He chuckles.

It's nearly forty minutes before the elevator finally jerks back into motion. Dean and Renee stand up as the doors slide open. He lets her step off first before following suit.

"We are so sorry," someone says approaching them.

Dean shakes his head. "No problem. It happens."

"Well, thank you for understanding. If you want to come with me, I'll take you to the service elevator while they fix this one."

Renee stands outside of Dean's apartment later that evening. She had thought for far too long about coming down here. Why shouldn't she come down? She wanted to thank Dean for keeping her company. Not that there was much of a choice, but he could have easily ignored her. Instead they talked the entire time. Renee can't remember the last time she laughed so much; and this was with a stranger. She finally knocks on the door, hoping that she isn't intruding on him in any way.

The door opens a few moments later. Dean is surprised to see Renee standing there, but is actually happy. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Renee says. "I hope you don't mind me showing up like this."

"Not at all."

She lifts the bottle of wine. "I don't know if you drink wine, but I brought wine."

He grins. "I like wine. Wanna come in?"

"Please." She steps inside and watches him close the door. "I just wanted to thank you for basically entertaining me on the elevator."

He chuckles as they walk to the kitchen. "No need to thank me. It was fun. Well, not the being stuck in the elevator. But at least we had each other."

She nods. "Exactly." She hands him the bottle.

"Besides if you hadn't showed up I would have been up at your door."

 **The End**


	8. Feelings

**Renee finally breaks down and tells Dean how she feels after seeing his beat down by Brock Lesner.**

* * *

Renee sits down just as Dean is making his way out to the ring. She frowns a little when she sees him holding his side. She knows it's part of the show, but that doesn't make it any easier. When she had first started with the WWE, she hadn't even thought about dating anyone. At that point in her life, she wasn't looking. She had just started a new job and was simply looking to do the best she possibly can.

Then she met Dean Ambrose. It started out by just hanging out as friends. They were always in groups when they went out. Then it turned into just four of them; Roman and Summer, of course, and Renee and Dean. The four of them usually ended up carpooling together so it made sense. But then one trip ended up being just Dean and Renee. It was different, but in a good way. Renee is pretty sure she laughed harder that trip than any other trip before that. That was when it all really began.

When they went out to dinner after the show, it was once again just the two of them. It felt different though. It wasn't their typical after show dinner. There was something different that she couldn't place. At least until they made it to the next hotel. Dean had walked her to her room, which wasn't unusual. But he asked her to dinner the following night. It wasn't the way it ever was when they would just go. He had actually asked her on a date and then he kissed her.

"Oh my God!" Summer shrieks pulling Renee out of her thoughts.

Renee looks at the monitor again to find Dean leaning up against the barricade. She frowns, glad she hadn't seen what had happened. He looks exhausted and ready to actually give up. She covers her mouth when Brock grabs Dean once again. She jumps when Dean is F-5'd against the ring post. This is the worst part about being the girlfriend of a professional wrestler. It's nights like this that cause her to have some sleepless nights. She'll likely lay awake worrying about the man lying next to her.

"Does he know he makes you stress out back here?" Summer asks when the camera shows Dean laughing.

"He knows I worry," Renee answers.

"But he doesn't know how bad?"

"Doubt it." Renee looks over at Summer. "And he won't."

"Renee, he should know."

"Why? So he can stress himself out? This is his job." She shakes her head. "It's fine the way things are."

"You're lying to yourself and you know it."

Renee sighs. She knows Summer is right, but she can't say anything to Dean. She knows if she does he'll end up toning things down. He can't do that. She won't let him. "Just don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Just promise me that if this gets too bad you will tell him. Because I see what you're like."

She nods. "Promise." She smiles at Summer. "Thank you." She sees Dean being helped to the back. She's thankful that JoJo is the one that has to interview him now. Most of the time she's able to get through an interview after he's gone through something like this. But tonight is different. She's more emotional for some reason tonight. "I'm going to go see him."

Summer nods. "Okay."

Renee waits for JoJo to finish her interview and the crew walks away before she makes her way over to Dean. She watches as he moves to sit down on the boxes. "You okay?" she asks.

Dean looks at her and lets out a soft breath. "Yeah," he answers. "I'm okay."

She frowns at him. She knows he's not okay but isn't surprised that it's what he told her. She steps forward and slides her fingers through his hair. "Look at me."

"Renee…"

"Look at me," she repeats. She waits until he does look at her before continuing. "I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you're okay."

He rests a hand on her cheek. "I'm hurting, but I will be okay."

She nods. "Okay." She gives him a quick kiss. "Okay. Go get checked out."

"Renee…"

"Do not argue with me." She points at him. "Go. I will take you down there myself if I have to, but you will go get looked at."

He nods. "I'll go get looked at." He taps her chin. "Go back to work. I'll see you after the show."

Renee leans against the wall when she gets out of sight from Dean. She covers her face, taking several deep breaths to regain her composure. Maybe Summer is right. Maybe she should talk to him about everything.

Renee isn't too surprised when Dean doesn't want to eat after the show. She can see the slow movements he's made as they make their way out to their rental car. Just like every other time, Dean insists that he'll get the bags in the trunk. Renee wants to argue with him but knows it won't do any good.

It doesn't take them long to get to the hotel and settled into their room. Renee watches as Dean kicks out of his shoes carefully. She frowns when he grabs his shorts and heads into the bathroom. Normally he wouldn't think twice about changing in front of her; which means that he's likely hiding an injury from her. She gets changed before climbing into bed to wait for Dean to return.

Dean walks out a few minutes later and climbs into bed beside Renee. "You look like you have something on your mind," he says.

"Lift up your shirt," Renee says.

He frowns at her. "What?"

"Lift up your shirt. You went to get changed in the bathroom and you're wearing a shirt to bed. So you're hiding something. Let me see."

Dean sighs. "Renee…"

"Lift up your shirt."

"I'm fine."

"You were thrown into the barricade, put through one of the announce tables, and got F-5'd into the ring post. Don't tell me you're fine. Will you heal? I have no doubt about that. But right now you're obviously in pain. And I want to see why. You know, I've never said anything before because I never felt like I should. I got into this relationship knowing what you do. And you know I do get worried. But there are nights, like tonight, that the worry is even worse. I'm not asking you to stop what you're doing or tone anything down. But I need you to know that yeah, I get scared sometimes."

Dean looks at her. He had known she worries about him. He'd be an idiot not to know that with the way she checks on him. He hadn't known, however, she got scared. Sitting up, he reaches back and pulls his shirt off to show Renee the bruise that's already formed on his side from the F-5. "That's the worst of it."

Renee reaches over and runs her fingertips over the dark mark. "The worst mark or the worst pain wise?"

"Both, I guess. My back hurts from everything, but this is different." He puts his hand over hers when she lies hers flat on his bruise. "I should have seen that you got scared. I'm sorry I didn't."

"I didn't want you to see that I was. Because I know you, Dean. You're going to tell me that you'll tone it down out there. I don't want you to. I want you to be who you are. I'm just going to need some reassurance that you are okay. And I need to see everything."

He nods. "Okay." He lifts her hand up to his mouth and kisses her palm. "I'm sorry."

"Did they give you anything for the pain?"

"Yes."

"Promise me that they said it's nothing serious."

"I promise." He tugs at her hand. "Come 'ere." He pulls her closer and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

 **The End**


	9. Home

**Dean comes home after an unexpected trip away from Renee to find her making him lunch.**

* * *

It had been a long week. What was supposed to be an easy schedule turned into something more than Dean could have ever expected. And normally he wouldn't mind the hard schedule, but this time around his body is tired. He's put in plenty of time inside the ring this week when he was only originally scheduled to be in two matches; one on Raw and the other on Smackdown. It changed when a couple of superstars were sent home for illnesses. He'd been asked to replace one for the couple of house shows. Naturally he agreed right away; even if it meant not spending the rest of the week with Renee. At least they would have the weekend together; followed by traveling to Raw together.

Dean had gotten lucky on getting an early flight Friday morning. It would mean getting home sooner than he had originally thought. It would also mean more home time with Renee. As he walks up the sidewalk to their new house, he lets out a soft breath. This is the first house he's owned and it isn't just his. He smiles at the thought. This house belongs to them. He closes the door behind him once getting inside and sets his bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Babe, I'm home," Dean calls out to see where Renee is.

"Kitchen," Renee says.

Dean walks into the kitchen and finds Renee cutting up vegetables. "What are you doing?"

Renee smiles over at him. "Making you lunch." She watches as he moves over to her. "Knew you'd be home soon, so I wanted to get started."

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." She smiles up at him before she turns back to cutting the vegetables. "While I finish, why don't you go up and grab a shower?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. And don't touch your bags. Just worry about your shower."

"Yes, dear." He kisses her one last time before taking a step back. "Missed you."

"Missed you too."

Dean walks back downstairs a short time later to find Renee sitting at the island counter. He steps up behind her and rubs her arms. "So what's for lunch?" he asks.

"Chicken salad sandwiches and a vegetable salad."

"Sounds good." He kisses the side of her neck. "Everything in the fridge?"

"Yes. But you sit. I'll get it."

"Renee…"

"Don't argue with me." She turns and smiles at him. "Because you know I'll win."

He chuckles before leaning in to kiss her. "Only because I'm too tired to actually argue."

"Whatever, I'll take it." She smiles against his mouth before pushing him back and slipping off the stool.

Dean looks over at Renee after he finishes his lunch. "That was amazing," he says.

Renee smiles. "Good," she says. "I'm glad." She slides off her stool and takes their plates before he can even attempt to make a move. "You look exhausted."

"I am. I didn't get much sleep last night. Couldn't get comfortable and by the time I got into a semi comfortable position it was time to get up."

"Of course." She closes the dishwasher before turning back toward Dean. "Go up and nap for a while."

"No."

"Why not? You can barely keep your eyes open right now."

"Because I want to spend time with you." He watches as she moves back over to stand by him. "And how am gonna do that if I'm sleeping?" He slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

"Because I'm going to go up with you." She kisses him. "You're exhausted and you become a grumpy when you're tired. And when you get grumpy like that, I get bitchy. Not a good combo."

He chuckles. "No, it's really not. Stubborn woman." He kisses her again. "All right, you twisted my arm. Let's go up." He slips off his stool, never dropping his arm from around Renee. As they start heading to the stairs, he kisses the side of her head.

 **The End**


	10. Always

**Dean comes home to find Renee crying and wants to know why.**

* * *

Dean closes the door behind him and sets his bags to the side. Leaning down, he pulls his boots off. "Babe, I'm home," he calls out as he grabs his bags once again. "Renee?" He frowns when he doesn't hear anything from her. "Baby, where are you?" He walks into the bedroom and flips the lights on. That's when he sees Renee sitting on the edge of the bed. He frowns when he realizes that she's crying. He leaves his bags, not bothering to move them to the side. He's more worried about Renee. He walks over and sits down beside her. He's about to say something but stops when she shakes her head.

"Don't," she says softly.

"Okay." He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him. He kisses the top of her head. He spends the next ten minutes just holding her as she cries. When she pulls away, he drops his hand to her back. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's stupid." She shakes her head, not looking at him just yet.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" He watches as she wipes her eyes. "Besides, you've seen me do stupid things all the time." He smiles a little when she laughs softly. "Come on, Baby. What happened?"

"A friend of mine from school called me today."

"Okay." He continues to watch her. "I'm gonna need a little more than that." He's not sure he's ever seen her like this before.

"She's pregnant." She wipes her eyes as she sniffles.

"I'm still not completely understanding the problem. Renee…"

"I'm thirty years old, Dean."

"I know."

"What do I have to show for it? This is her third kid and where am I?"

Dean nods, everything finally clicking as to what she's talking about. "You never mentioned you wanted to have kids yet." He rubs her back. "We've kinda talked about eventually, but…"

"Our careers…"

"Fuck our careers, Renee. Maybe we should actually talk about it all. We've been together for two and a half years and all we ever really talked about was the eventually possibility. Put our careers aside, Renee. What do you want?"

She looks at him and lets out a soft breath. "I want to know that we can talk about this."

"We can. Any time you want."

"Do you want kids?" It's a question she'd never asked him directly. Whenever the question of kids came up, it was always the same answer between the both of them; it wasn't time. "And I want the truth."

He nods. "I'll give you the truth. Before I met you? No, I never wanted kids. Not because I don't like kids, but I know how I grew up. I know what I went through with my parents. Yeah, it's better now, but when Lauren and I were little, it was rough. I didn't want to be that parent. But then you came along and changed my mind. Do I still worry about what kind of dad I'll be? Yes, it scares the shit out of me." He moves he arm from around her and rests his hand on her thigh.

"I've seen you with kids, Dean. You're amazing with them. You will be a great dad." She rests her head on his shoulder. "I want kids. I can see us raising kids together."

"Me too." He kisses the top of her head the best he can from this position. "As for your concern about our careers. We can figure it out. It isn't impossible. Will it be difficult? Probably, but it's something we can figure out."

Renee lifts her head and looks at Dean. "You really think we can do it with our schedules?"

"Yes."

"And you really want kids?"

"As long as I'm having those kids with you? Yes, I want kids." He leans over and kisses her softly.

"Okay." She rests a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for being a blubbering mess right now."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He kisses her again.

"I'm not saying we should have kids right this second. I just want to know you'll be on the same page with me."

"I am." He gives her thigh a squeeze. "I'm with you, Babe. Always."

 **The End**


	11. Bills and Chainsaws

**Dean and Renee having to be adults. (Request from tumblr)**

* * *

Renee is sitting at the table going over all their new bills. She wrinkles her nose. Why had she agreed to buy a house again? Oh right, because it was the next step in her relationship with Dean. She smiles at the thought of Dean. They'd actually bought a house together. It's something that she never thought would ever be possible. Okay, that's not entirely true. She has wanted it to happen. It was more being unsure if they would. Both can afford it; especially when they go in together with the finances. So all the added new bills are definitely worth it.

The sound of a chainsaw causes Renee to jump in her seat. She frowns. What is Dean up to now? She stands up quickly and walks out the back door to find Dean standing by one of the few trees they have in the small back yard. She shakes her head. Of course he would do something like this. All Renee asked him to do was trim up some of the branches. She's not at all surprised to find him standing there with a chainsaw.

Dean spots her before starting and shuts the saw off. "What?" he asks when he sees the look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the trees."

"With a chainsaw?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "We don't even own a chainsaw."

"Neighbor does."

"Please tell me you didn't steal our neighbor's chainsaw…"

"Renee, Babe, give me some credit. We were standing out there talking and I mentioned that I was gonna be trimming up the branches."

"What is it with you men and chainsaws?" She can't hide her smile any longer. "Don't cut off any of your limbs."

"I won't."

With that, she turns and heads back inside. She sits down at the table once again. The man may do things that don't make sense, but she wouldn't have it any other way. It's who he is and that's one of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

Dean walks in a short time later to find Renee still sitting at the table. He steps up behind her and kisses the top of her head. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Putting all of our finances together. Trying to figure out what needs to be paid and when."

"Didn't you already do that?"

"At the old place." She smiles up at him. "Some numbers have changed as well as dates. This is a bigger place, so some of the costs have gone up. Won't know some of them until the time comes, but I can guess based on what I've been seeing." She wrinkles her nose as she drops her head back to lean against Dean's stomach. "Why did we decide to do this again?"

"Because we're crazy." Dean rests his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly.

"Being an adult sucks. Can we go build a fort in the living room or something."

He laughs at that. "Being an adult has its perks."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we get to have sex."

This time it's Renee's time to laugh. "Of course you go there." She closes her laptop after she finishes. "Did you finish with the branches?"

"Yes."

"Good." She moves to stand up. "We should probably figure out what we're doing for dinner." She turns around and looks up at Dean. "We don't have much right now. We should really do some shopping."

Dean groans. "I hate shopping."

"I know, but we kind of need to in order to survive." She hits his stomach lightly. "Wanna do sushi bar tonight?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Shop tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. You need to go shower first. You've been working outside most of the day."

"You trying to tell me I smell?"

"Yes." She pushes him away when he tries to get closer to her. "Don't you dare."

"Come on, one kiss." He leans down and kisses her softly. "You could join me in the shower."

"I could. But I'm not going to." She pushes him away. "Go shower so we can go eat."

"Yes, dear." He winks at her before walking out of the room. "By the way, we're getting a chainsaw!"

 **The End**


	12. Welcome Home

**Dean comes home after being away from Renee for almost 2 weeks.**

* * *

Dean loves the European tours, he really does. However, the tours that don't include Raw or Smackdown usually means Renee doesn't travel with them. That's exactly what happen this time around. These trips are the hardest. Sure, they've spent a couple days apart since they've been together. And obviously she had lived in New York up until semi recently. But overall, they spent most of their time together. So being apart for as long as they have been this time hasn't been easy on either of them.

Even though it means taking longer to get home, Dean is glad to have a six-hour delay. It gives him a chance to grab a quick nap at the airport hotel and also a shower. It means he can come home and not have to worry about the long day of traveling smell. And before he knows it, he's arriving at the house… their house.

After getting inside and locking the door, Dean stops and listens to see if he can figure out where Renee is. As he takes a step toward the living room, he notices a folded paper taped to the railing of the stairs. He sets his bags down and pulls it off.

 _Waiting for you._

Dean smirks as he shoots a look upstairs. "I'm coming, Babe," he says softly before making his way up. He steps into their bedroom, smiling when he finds her sitting on their bed wearing a light green nightie. As he lets he gaze fall over her body, he can't help but lick his lips.

"Welcome home," Renee says as she moves to kneel on the bed.

"It's so good to be home." He walks over, smiling again when Renee moves to the edge of the bed. He reaches up and rests his hands on her cheeks. "I guess it's a really good thing I was able to grab a nap."

She smirks. "Definitely a good thing."

Dean leans in and kisses her softly. As he deepens the kiss, he carefully kicks out of his shoes and reaches down to push his socks off. Renee wraps her arms around his neck, not letting him move too far away. He moves and lifts her up with ease.

"I missed you," Renee says when Dean moves them to the top of the bed. She combs her fingers through his hair.

Leaning down, Dean nuzzles her neck. "I missed you too." He places soft kisses along her neck and down to the top of the thin material of her nightie.

Renee watches him as he moves across the top of her nightie before moving back up. She slides her hands down Dean's back as he kisses her once again. Curling her fingers around the dark material, she slowly draws it up his back. Dean pulls back enough to allow her to pull his shirt off before he's kissing her once again.

Before long, Dean is ridding both of them of the rest of their clothes. He pushes her gently to lie back once again. She watches as he places soft kisses to her stomach, smiling when he looks up at her from his position. As he moves up her body, he reaches over to the nightstand for a condom. Renee whines softly when Dean pulls away.

"Relax," Dean says. He sets the condom to the side before sliding back down her body. He kisses the insides of her thighs.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she watches him. Even in the nearly three years they've been together, he can still manage to drive her crazy with a simple touch. When his mouth moves to cover her clit, she gasps as arches up slightly. "Dean… please… need you."

He pulls up and looks at her. "Now?"

She nods as she grabs the condom. "Please?"

He leans up and kisses her. "Anything for you." He takes the condom from her and rolls it over his hard cock. He kisses her again as he pushes into her slowly.

She whimpers at the slow movement and slides her fingers into his hair. "More," she whines. "Please."

Dean quickens his thrusts, kissing the side of her neck. "You feel so good." He moans when she pushes up against him. The soft noises she continues to make is almost enough to make him lose control right then and there. He barely manages to hold on.

"Wait…" She slaps his arm lightly. "Dean, stop."

Dean lifts up and looks at her. "What?"

"Did you lock the door?"

He frowns at her. "Seriously? You stopped me in the middle of this to ask me that?"

She giggles. "Yes."

He kisses her softly. "You're insane, I hope you know that. And yes, I locked the door. Can I continue?"

She pulls him back down to kiss him. He takes that as his okay to continue. He smiles when she rocks up against him. She slides her hands down his back and up again, curling her fingers as she does to drag her nails lightly along his skin. When his movements quicken again, she gasps. No matter what they do, Renee can always feel the want and need from Dean. The same goes for Dean. Renee keeps telling him that something brought them together; and it's always been more than the sex, though that's amazing.

Dean sucks on her bottom lip. "So good, Baby." He kisses her as he thrusts in one last time before he comes with a loud moan.

Renee gasps. "Oh…" She whimpers out her own release. "I love you. I love you so much."

Dean places repeated kisses on her mouth. "I love you too."

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, Baby."

 **The End**


	13. Ice Cream

**Dean and Renee argue over something minute that escalates. After cooling off, Dean finds Renee eating ice cream in bed and wants to make it up to her.**

 **Written for** trhgj67 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean looks over at Renee when he sees the time. "What are you making for dinner?" he asks.

Renee frowns. "Why do you assume I'm making dinner?" she asks, not bothering to look over at him. She knows what his answer is going to be. She just wants to see if he'll actually say it.

"Because you always make dinner."

And there it is. Renee stares at him, wondering if she should say anything to that or just let it go. No, she definitely has to say something. "And that means I have to cook tonight, right?"

Dean looks over and sighs. "I didn't say that. God, what the hell is your problem? All I asked is what you were making. Since we moved in together, you've been the one to do the cooking. If you didn't want to cook, all you had to do was say something. But as usual you bottle everything up."

"I never have because I don't mind doing the cooking. But it would be nice if you would at least offer. You don't even have to offer to make dinner. All I'm looking for is some help. And you're one to talk about bottling things up."

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"Because I shouldn't have to ask, Dean."

"So I'm just supposed to be able to read your mind?"

"Yes, because you expect me to read your mind. So why shouldn't you read mine? Huh?" She stands up. "I am so tired of feeling like I'm just here to cook and clean for you. And lately, that's all it seems you want from me."

"Oh give me a break, Renee. I don't know where this is coming from. You're acting like I do nothing around here."

Renee frowns at him. "And you act like I should do everything."

"I have never once said that. Or even thought it. Damn it, Renee."

"I'll tell you what's for dinner, Dean. It's whatever you make yourself. Because I'm done." She turns and walks out of the room before Dean can say anything else.

Nearly an hour later, after going outside to cool off, Dean heads up to the bedroom where he knows Renee is. He walks into the room and frowns when he sees her with a large bowl of ice cream. "Hey," he says softly as he approaches.

Renee looks up. "Hi," she responds just as softly as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how it all made you feel. I never even thought to ask if you wanted help. You never batted an eye at making dinner and I didn't bother to question it."

She watches him carefully. She knows his apology is real; he never apologizes unless he means it. She just hopes he understands where she's coming from. "I should have asked," she says.

"Same here."

She smiles a little. "Want some ice cream?"

 **The End**


	14. Little Red Wagon

**When they both find themselves bored at home, Dean brings out his wagon and him and Renee take turns in pulling the other across their backyard. Once, a misstep happens and sends whoever was in the wagon into the pool and the other hysterically laughing.**

* * *

Renee groans as she flops back on the couch. Why did it have to be a day like today that they had nothing to do? She can't remember the last time she was this bored. Normally she and Dean could find something to do. So why couldn't they today? She looks over at Dean and wrinkles her nose. "I'm bored," she says.

Dean looks over at her. "So am I," he responds. He lets out a heavy breath. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. There's nothing to do." She groans again as she shifts to kick him gently. "You figure something out."

"Me? You always yell at me when I come up with something to do when we're bored."

"I do not." She kicks at him again, whining when he grabs her foot. "Not fair."

"Not fair? You're the one kicking me."

"Because I'm bored!" She pouts at him.

He chuckles. "You and me both, Babe." He watches her for a moment. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. I have an idea." He takes her hand and pulls her out to the backyard. "Wait here."

She raises her arms in confusion. "Because I have anywhere else to go?" She watches him walk to the garage wondering what he has mind. She has to laugh when she sees him pull his red wagon out. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Get your ass in the wagon."

"What?" She watches him walk over to her. "I still can't believe they let you bring that home. They must be insane."

"Whatever." He grabs her hand and pulls her over to the wagon. "Get in."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

What had started out as something to simply pass the time quickly turned into a game of who could pull who faster. Things take a crazy turn when Renee is pulling Dean across the small walk near the pool. As she goes to turn the corner, the front wheel gets stuck on the crack and before either of them can stop anything, the wagon is turning onto its side which makes Dean fall straight into the pool. Renee covers her mouth and gasps. It quickly changes into fits of laughter.

Dean wipes his face when he resurfaces and looks up at Renee. "I'm glad you find this funny." He can't help but grin a little as he watches her turning red from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry!" Of course, she can't stop laughing even as she's apologizing. She moves over to the edge of the pool. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He shakes his head and holds a hand out for her. "Help me out."

It's only after she takes his hand that she realizes why he wanted her hand in the first place. "Dean, don't you dare." She shrieks when he tugs her into the pool. When she resurfaces, she smacks him. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I wasn't going to be the only one who's wet." He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. "Besides, it was fun."

"You're crazy."

 **The End**


	15. I Should Have Told You

**AU: Based on the prompt "What does she have that I don't have?"**

* * *

Renee watches as Dean walks into the room. She sucks in a deep breath. Is he really here alone? No, of course he can't be. She's not dumb enough to believe that _she's_ not here. She wrinkles her nose at the thought. She knows she shouldn't be jealous. After all, what would he ever see in her?

"Shut up, Renee," she mutters. She knows she can at least go say hi. They are friends after all, at least at work. They both teach the same grade, so they're around each other often. It didn't take her long to actually fall for the man. She still isn't sure why. He's nothing like anyone she's ever been with before. Maybe that was it though. He was different.

As Renee starts to walk over to him, _she_ walks in. Renee lets out a heavy breath as the brunette hooks her arm through Dean's. Of course she's here. Why wouldn't she be? It's a faculty Christmas party, which means all of the significant others are here. And Renee is alone, just like always. Why did she have to fall for someone who is unavailable?

Instead of walking over to Dean, Renee makes her way to the table with drinks. She picks up a cup of punch before turning. She might as well try to have some fun. She makes her way over to where her best friend is standing with her fiancé. Summer smiles at Renee.

"Hey," the woman greets.

"Hi," Renee says. She smiles at Roman when he nods at her.

"You look sad," he says. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

She shrugs. "Just not in the celebrating kind of mood." She's about to say something else when Dean walks over with _her_ attached to his side. Renee wrinkles her nose as she looks away.

"Hey," Dean says.

Roman shakes the other man's hand. "About time you got here."

"What can I say? I like to make an entrance." He gives Summer a quick hug before looking at Renee. "Summer, Renee, you remember Nikki."

Summer looks at Nikki. "Of course." She turns her attention to Renee to see the sad look on her face. She knows how Renee feels about Dean.

"Excuse me," Renee says before walking away.

"Renee," Summer calls after her.

Renee only stops when she gets outside into the cool air. She leans against the building and lets out a heavy breath. She hates that she's letting this get to her. She looks over when she hears the door open, not at all surprised to see Summer walking out.

"You okay?" Summer asks.

Renee shrugs. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Fake boobs." Summer flashes a bright smile.

Renee laughs a little. "I'm serious, Summer."

"I know you are." She leans against the building beside her. "If you ask me, he's not happy in that relationship."

Renee lets out a heavy breath. "I hate myself for this. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's not like I'd ever have a chance with him. Look at me. I'm nothing compared to her."

* * *

Dean walks into the gym and looks around. He hadn't wanted to come to the Christmas party. But he knew that Roman would never let him live it down if he hadn't. And for a while he thought that he would get away from Nikki for a couple hours. Just like every other time, she decided at last minute that she wanted to come.

He immediately spots Renee and is about to go greet her when Nikki joins him at his side. He looks at her as she slides her arm through his. He's trying to remember why he originally asked her to come. It's not like she likes anyone he works with. She certainly doesn't like the few that he's closest to.

"It's so dull here," Nikki says.

"You didn't have to come," Dean responds.

"Neither did you." She rests her hand on his chest. "We can still leave."

"I want to be here. Come on, Roman's over here." He rolls his eyes when she groans.

"I don't know why you're still friends with him."

As they make their way over, he now sees Renee standing with them. They stop when they reach the other three. "Hey," Dean says.

Roman shakes his hand. "About time you got here."

"What can I say? I like to make an entrance." He gives Summer a quick hug before looking at Renee. "Summer, Renee, you remember Nikki." He lets his gaze linger on Renee before finally looking back at Summer.

"Of course," Summer says.

"Excuse me," Renee says before walking away quickly.

"Renee," Summer calls after her.

Dean frowns as he watches both women walk out of the gym. "She okay?" he asks when he looks at Roman again.

Roman shrugs. "She's just going through a rough time right now," he answers.

Nikki snorts. "What does she have to deal with that makes her life so hard?" she asks.

"Nikki," Dean says looking at her.

"What? She's a drama queen if you ask me."

"No one is asking you," Roman says. "And unlike you, she has to deal with real life on a daily basis." He looks at Dean. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go check on them."

Dean looks at Nikki after Roman walks away. "What is wrong with you?" he asks. "You know nothing about Renee so don't stand there and pretend you do."

"She's just like every other little girl, Dean. She wants to make a big deal out of everything."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "And what do you know about any of that? You've never had to deal with anything. Mommy and Daddy always fixed it for you."

Renee follows Summer and Roman back inside. She lets out a soft breath. "I'm going to run to the bathroom," she says.

"Want me to come with?" Summer asks.

"No, you go back in. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

* * *

Renee is finishing up when she hears someone walk into the bathroom. She's about to step out when she hears Nikki's voice. She bites down on her bottom lip as she listens.

"I am so sick of his shit," Nikki says. "One minute he's telling me he'd do anything for me the next he's telling me that I don't do anything. I didn't even want to be here. But I knew that little bitch would be here. If she really thinks that she can get her hands on my man she has another thing coming. Renee Young. God, I can't stand the dumb bitch. She's pathetic. Dean complains about her all the time, but he's nice to her because she's a coworker. Pity nice. Amazing right? As if any man would be interested in a flat chested school teacher. Not that Dean's been good to me lately. Lucky for me I get to see John tomorrow. Maybe actually get a good fuck in because you know Dean can't give that to me."

Renee wipes her eyes before finally stepping out of the stall. She can see the surprised look on Nikki's face as she washes her hands. "Maybe you should look to see who's in the bathroom before talking," Renee says. As she makes her way out of the bathroom, more tears roll down her face. She sees Dean leaning against the wall across from the door.

Dean frowns when he sees her. "Renee, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Don't talk to me," she says as she walks away.

"Don't talk to you? What? What's going on?"

Renee turns around just as Dean grabs her arm. She pulls her arm away and glares up at him through her tears. "I don't need your pity friendship, Mr. Ambrose."

"My pity friendship? What the hell are you talking about?"

Renee sees Nikki step out of the bathroom. "Go ask your girlfriend," she says. "I'm sure the two of you will have a great laugh at my expense." She backs away as Nikki approaches. "You might want to ask her who John is too." With that Renee turns and walks out of the building.

Dean looks at Nikki. "What the fuck did you say to her?" he asks.

Nikki pouts at him. "I didn't say anything to her," she answers. She slides her arm around his waist. "Come on, let's…"

"And what about John?" He looks down at her. "And don't tell me nothing. She didn't pull that name out of thin air. What the hell is going on, Nikki?"

She turns toward him and moves in to kiss him, but he turns his head so she only gets his cheek. "Are you really going to ask me all this now?"

"Yes. There's only one John I can think of." He watches as she finally meets his gaze. "You sleeping with him?"

"And what if I am?"

He snorts and pushes her back gently. "Wrong answer. Hope it was all worth it. Might want to call him for a ride home. No, let me say that again. Might want to call him for a ride to his place." He shakes his head.

Dean rings Renee's doorbell before taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pockets. He just hopes that she'll let him in. Or at least let him talk to her; apologize to her for whatever Nikki had said. When the door opens, Dean is surprised to find Renee there with tears still in her eyes.

"Oh God," Renee says. "Come over to make it even worse?"

"No," Dean answers. He lets out a soft breath. "Renee…"

"Then what do you want? To rub it in that I will never be pretty enough or have big enough boobs for any man? Or are you trying to find something else you can go to Nikki and complain about?"

"I don't complain about you to Nikki. I don't complain about you at all." He watches Renee carefully. "Look, I don't know what Nikki said to you, but I'm friends with you because I want to be. We have a lot of things in common and I like talking to you. If I didn't want to be friends with you, I wouldn't be. Can I come in? Please?"

Renee wipes her eyes. "Fine." She turns and walks away leaving Dean to follow.

He closes the door behind him and follows her into the living room. "Talk to me, Renee. What did she say to you?"

She turns and looks at Dean. "Nothing. She never said anything to me. She was on the phone."

He frowns. "Okay. And she said what?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because you're obviously hurting."

Renee shrugs. "The only reason she went tonight was to keep you away from me. Of course the only reason you talk to me is because you feel sorry for me. And look at me. Why would anyone like me? I'm simply a flat chested school teacher."

"Is that what she said?" When Renee nods, he lets out a heavy breath. "You know that's not true, Renee. You are so much more…"

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. Damn it, what do I have to do to make you see that?"

"Why her?" Renee stares at him. "What does she have that I don't?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck. "Nothing." He shrugs. "Renee, you are an amazing woman. I don't know what I have to do to make you see that."

"Right, I can see how amazing people think I am." She turns away.

"Nikki is nothing compared to you." He shoves his hands into his pockets. "I wish I could say something to make you see what I see."

"You should go. Nikki's probably waiting for you."

"I'm going home to an empty house. I told her to go leave." He watches as she turns back toward him. "This isn't the first time I've heard about John. I thought something was different this time though. Not that I looked at that relationship as a forever kinda thing."

"You didn't?"

"No. I want someone that I can simply come home to and chill at home. I want something who's willing to try something new, something different. That's not Nikki. If it's not what Nikki wants to do, then it doesn't happen. I just…" He shrugs. "I'm human, Renee. And to make it worse, I'm a man."

Renee raises an eyebrow. "Meaning she was good in bed."

He nods slowly. "But I'm looking for something more." He steps closer to Renee hoping that she doesn't move away.

"Something more?"

"Yes." He licks his lips as he reaches forward and takes her hands. "You have everything I could ask for and so much more."

"Dean…"

"No, don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. We've been working together for four years and friends for most of that time. You know me. I know you. I have wanted you for so long. I just didn't know how to say anything. You're too good for me."

"That's not true."

"No?"

"All you ever had to do was show you were interested. But…" She looks down at their intertwined hands. "Look at me, Dean."

"I am. Is this about the flat chested comment she made?" He sighs when Renee nods slowly. "She's ridiculous. Because from where I'm standing you are definitely not flat chested." He lets his gaze fall to her chest. "Definitely not. Besides, I'm a man who likes the natural look and feel." He licks his lips as he meets her gaze once again.

Renee chews on her bottom lip. "So you were interested?"

Dean nods slowly. "I still am. I'm sorry I never told you." He rests his forehead on hers. He'd give anything to kiss her right now, but he wants to make sure it's what she wants.

She pulls her hands free and rests them on the sides of his neck. "I wanted to, but then you were with her."

"I'm not anymore."

Renee curls her fingers along his neck as she closes the distance and kisses him. Dean is slightly shocked by the kiss from her but doesn't hesitate to let it continue. He slides his hands down her sides to her hips and hold her close. She pulls back only when she needs to breathe and looks up at him.

"I should have told you a long time ago," Dean says softly.

 **The End**


	16. New Name

**Dean and Renee get a dog.**

 **Requested by** undertaker6575

* * *

Dean watches as Renee sits down on the floor with their new dog and can't help but smile. He knows how much she's wanted to get another dog. It broke her heart when she had to give her last dog to a friend of hers. At least she knew that Burger was taken care of. But not that they're settled in their new house, he figured it was time to get Renee a puppy. He can still remember the scream she let out when he mentioned it.

Renee looks up at Dean and beams. "Look at his face, Dean," she says. "He's so cute."

He smiles. "He is," he agrees. "Did you decide on a name yet? We can't keep calling him Apollo if it's not what you want."

"What do you think?"

"I told you I'm good with whatever you decide." He moves and sits down beside her. "I want you to pick the name."

"But he's not just my puppy."

"I know that." He leans over and kisses the side of her head.

She smiles. "You're really okay with me picking the name?"

"Yes, of course. I will be happy with whatever name you choose. I'm happy just to see you smile like this."

"Well aren't you a charmer?"

"Only for you, Babe." He nudges her, laughing softly when the puppy starts bouncing around. "So you want to play, huh?"

"Blue. His name is Blue."

Dean nods. "Blue it is. It fits him." He scratches Blue behind the ears. "Doesn't it, Blue?"


	17. Clean Freak

**Renee catches cleaning the kitchen after she just finished.**

 **Written for** ambrosee8203 **here.**

* * *

Renee frowns as she looks to see what time it is. She'd left the kitchen ten minutes earlier and figured Dean would be finished with what he had been doing not long after leaving. So why is he still in the other room?

"Dean, you coming?" she calls out.

"Be there in a minute," Dean calls back.

Renee raises an eyebrow. What could he be doing that's taking so long? How long does it take to wash a pot and baking dish? She stands up and makes her way back to the kitchen where she finds Dean washing the counter. "You know I already washed the counter, right?" she asks.

Dean looks over and nods before moving over to the stove. "I know."

She smiles as she leans against the doorjamb. It wasn't long after she moved in with Dean she found out that he had a slight clean freak streak. In the beginning she thought she had been doing something wrong but quickly learned that wasn't the case. "Clean freak."

"I know."

Renee laughs softly before turning around and heading back to the living room. This she can handle.


	18. My Everything

**Based on the prompt "She's too smart for** **you."**

* * *

Dean had thought he had heard it all. She's too good for you. She'll never stay with you. She deserves better than you. What does she see in you? That's a question he's asked himself since he first met Renee. Obviously she's too good for him; he's said so himself. He never thought she'd agree to go out with him in the first place. And of course she deserves better than him; another thing he's said before.

The one that stopped him in his tracks? It's the one thing that actually hurt him when it came to what people told him about his relationship with Renee. She's too smart for you. That wasn't the part that hurt, it was the comment afterwards that stung. Why would she want to be with a high school dropout?

The moment Renee sees Dean after getting back from the European tour, the one she wasn't able to go on, she knows that something is bothering him. She lets him hold her longer than he normally would after a trip like this. It's obvious he needs it. When he pulls back, Renee looks up at him.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," he answers softly. "I just wanna go home."

She nods. "Okay. Let's go home. Do you want to drive?"

"No, you can."

As Renee pulls out onto the street, Dean reaches over and takes her hand. She wishes he would tell her what's wrong, but she knows she can't force him. He'll talk when he's ready. Maybe it'll be sooner than she hopes.

"I missed you," Dean says after a few minutes of silence.

"I missed you," Renee responds with a smile. "Wish I could've been with you."

"Wish you could've too." Dean stares out the window. Had Renee been there, Byron probably would have kept his mouth shut. Knowing Byron though, that was doubtful.

"You seem lost."

Dean looks over at her. "Just a lot on my mind right now. Please just… we'll talk later, okay?"

"Do I need to be worried?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Okay."

Dean crawls into bed that night and leans against the headboard. He looks over to see Renee walk out of their bathroom with Blue right on her heels. "I see you two have gotten close," he says.

Renee smiles. "We have. But he's certainly missed his Daddy too."

Dean chuckles. "Well, I've missed him too. How's he been doing?"

"Good. He's had a couple accidents, but nothing bad. He's also been sleeping half on his bed and half off."

"Nice." He watches as Blue moves over to his bed. "Wow, he doesn't even have to be told to go to bed."

"No, he loves his bed." Renee climbs into bed and sits to face Dean. "He'll likely be whining in the morning to go out though."

"I'm sure he will be." Reaching over, Dean takes Renee's hand. "Does it ever bother you that I didn't graduate high school?"

Renee frowns at him. It's not something she ever expected to hear. But if he's questioning it, someone must have mentioned something. "Dean…"

"Does it?"

"Never. It has never and will never bother me. After two and a half years together, I know who you are, Dean. Now tell me where this is coming from." She watches him closely. "And don't tell me nowhere, because you wouldn't have asked. What's going on?"

"I've heard a lot of things when it comes to us. Most I could have told you easily. Like you're too good for me and you deserve better than me. I've been telling you that since before we even got together. Finally heard one I hadn't heard. You're too smart for me. That didn't exactly bother me. It was more the question afterwards."

She frowns at him. "What question is that?"

"Why would you stay with a high school dropout?" He meets her gaze and shrugs. "That one stung."

"Dean, I love you for who you are. You are an amazing man, a good man. The fact that you don't have a high school diploma doesn't change that fact." She moves over to straddle his stomach.

Dean rests his hands on her thighs. "I know I'm not at your level with a lot of things, but for the first time in my life I was actually embarrassed about not finishing."

"No, don't you dare feel embarrassed about that. Do you have any idea how many people haven't graduated and live successful lives?" She sees him fighting with himself. "Who asked you this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Who? You might as well answer me because I won't stop asking."

He rubs her thighs and lets out a heavy breath. "Byron."

She frowns. "Byron?"

"Yes."

"He's an idiot. I don't care if you dropped out of high school. Because that doesn't define who you are right now. You have made something out of your life." She leans down and kisses him. "You are my everything and I love you the way you are."


	19. Donuts

**It's midnight, we're not getting donuts.**

* * *

"Come on," Dean says. "You know you want them just as much as I do."

"But unlike you," Renee says, "I can wait until a normal time." She wrinkles her nose when she feels Dean's lips press against her shoulder. "Dean, it's midnight, we are not getting donuts." She makes the mistake of rolling over to look at him to find him pouting at her. "Are you serious? You're really going to pout at me for donuts?"

"Yes." He leans over and kisses her. "I want donuts. And I know you want donuts."

"I want a normal boyfriend."

Dean snorts. "Should've thought about that sooner." He kisses her again.

Renee pushes him back before climbing out of bed. "Well, if you want donuts, you better get your ass out of bed."

"Really? We're going?"

"Yep."


	20. Stuck

**"That cashier was staring at you."**

* * *

Renee puts the last of their groceries on the counter and moves the cart to the end where Dean is. He steps out of the way to let the bagger place the readied bags in the cart and steps up beside Renee. He pulls his wallet out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Renee asks looking at him.

"Pulling my card out so we can pay," Dean answers raising an eyebrow at her.

"You got it last time. It's my turn." She smiles at him. "Right?"

"I don't remember agreeing to this. But I won't argue with you." He rubs her back.

"Thank you." Renee turns her attention back toward the casher, only to find her watching Dean as she scans everything. She raises an eyebrow and clears her throat. "You might want to pay attention to what you're doing."

The woman wrinkles her nose as she looks at Renee. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Hmm… okay. You didn't scan the last four items." She pulls her card out of her wallet.

Dean looks at Renee as he pushes the cart outside. "What was that about?" he asks.

"What was what about?" Renee looks at him.

"You went from my sweet little Renee to my little wild Renee. Don't get me wrong I love when you're wild, but what the hell was that about?"

"That cashier was staring at you."

He stops at the back of their car. "You're kidding right? That's what you're upset about?"

"Yes… no…" Renee sighs as she helps Dean load the trunk. "I know you get stared at. I'm not dumb enough to believe otherwise. But when it starts affecting what they're doing, that's when I have a problem. She missed four items when she was scanning because she was staring at you."

He grins. "You jealous?"

"I wouldn't say jealous. Annoyed."

Dean closes the trunk after getting the last of the groceries in. "You know you have nothing to be jealous of, right? I'm with you."

"I know that." Renee looks up at him. "I just hate when they do that."

"I know you do." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss. "I honestly didn't even notice. You should know that by now. I don't notice most of the time."

"I know." She shrugs. "Sorry. It just annoyed me."

Dean slides his arm around Renee's shoulders and pulls her against him. "Come here." He leans down and kisses her softly. "You're stuck with me."

"Good."


	21. The Fear

**Renee reacts to seeing Dean put in a straitjacket.**

* * *

When Dean had told her what the plan was for his segment with Chris, Renee didn't really expect it to affect her the way it did. She thought she would be able to handle it. She thought it wouldn't go as far as it did. She thought… She doesn't even know what she thought any more.

What she does know now? She wishes she hadn't watched the segment. As she stares at the monitor, she can feel the tears welling up. How was she able to watch that? She turns away from the monitor quickly and walks away. She can't let him walk back and see her like this; so instead she hides in the bathroom.

As she leans against the wall and slides down to sit, she sees Summer step into the room. She wipes her eyes as the other woman moves to sit down beside her. Summer looks at Renee and smiles sadly.

"You can't hide from him," Summer says.

"I know." Renee sighs. "I just couldn't let him see me cry like this."

"He talked to you about it, right?"

Renee nods. "Yeah, he ran it by me before he agreed to it. I just… I didn't think it would hit me like this."

"Storyline or not, he's your boyfriend. Seeing him in a position like that is bound to affect you. Maybe you didn't think it would be like this, but it happened. Are you two heading home tonight?"

"Yeah. We're heading to the airport from here. Which sucks, because I know he'll figure out something is wrong. I really don't want to talk about it on the plane or on the car ride to the airport."

"So tell him that. Tell him you want to wait until you get home."

"Of course, maybe he won't care enough to ask."

"Renee, you're being ridiculous. He cares."

Renee sighs. "I know." She groans as she drops her head to Summer's shoulder. "Why'd I have to fall for someone like him?"

"Like you'd have it any other way." Summer rests her cheek on top of Renee's head. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

* * *

Dean follows Renee into the house and closes the door behind him. He sets his bags down at the end of the hall. "Want to tell me what's going on?" he asks.

Renee turns and looks at him. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know we never talk after I come back from a segment, but I at least usually see you. You were nowhere to be found tonight though. The car ride to the airport was beyond silent. And I was afraid to even look at you on the plane. So what's going?"

She wrinkles her nose as she looks away. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice something was going on."

"You thought wrong. You gonna talk to me or do I gotta pull it out of you?"

"I had a rough time with your segment tonight, okay? I thought I could handle it, but I was obviously wrong. I couldn't handle it. I was hiding in the bathroom in tears when you came back. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Dean licks his lips as he approaches her. "If it's the truth, then yes." He reaches up and rests a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to apologize about. It just… I didn't know it was going to affect me like that. I hate myself for it, but…"

"No, don't hate yourself for it." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I wouldn't have done it if you would be like this. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just don't want to scare you."

"No." She shakes her head. "I won't be the reason you say no to something."

"You know if you have an issue with something, I won't do it, right?"

"I know. But…" She shrugs as she meets his gaze. "I won't hold you back because of my stupid fears."

"They aren't stupid fears."

She lets out a soft breath. "I don't know if I'll be able to continue watching the stuff with him."

"Then don't. Or tell me to change it."

"No. Don't do that." She rests her hands on his sides. "If I can't watch, I won't."

He nods. "Okay." He leans down and kisses her softly. "Don't be afraid to talk to me about this stuff."

"I just don't want you to stop something because of me. I will not hold you back."

"Then we both agree that we need to start talking about all of this?"

She nods. "Yeah."


	22. Draggin' My Heart Around

Renee steps up to the microphone as the band begins their next song. She hates that they're going ahead with this song. If she had it her way, they wouldn't be doing it. But the crowd that gathered at their small concerts apparently enjoyed it. Of course, up until recently, Renee enjoyed it. But that was before her breakup with Dean… it wasn't a good breakup either. What breakup is good, though? This one, however, took the cake. How they've managed to keep the band together is beyond her. She's been lucky enough to avoid him for the most part; and she's sure he's avoiding her as well.

It was more than the breakup, however. It was everything the led up to the breakup. Renee should have never let it go as far as it did, but she'd fallen for him.

 _Baby, you'll come knockin' on my front door_

 _Same old line you used to use before_

 _I said, "Ya, well what am I supposed to do"_

 _I didn't know what I was getting into_

 _So you've had a little trouble in town_

 _Now you're keeping some demons down_

 _Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my_

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_

Renee looks over at Dean as she begins to sing before looking out toward the crowd. This song has definitely hit home throughout their entire relationship. There had been many times when Dean would show up at her door after a night of drinking that usually ended up with him getting into trouble with the bartender at whichever bar he was at. Which is when he always ended up at her door.

She's not completely innocent in the matter. She let him continue to come to her place and sleep off whatever he was doing. She should have tried to help him. And she did in the beginning. She begged him to get help. She begged him to stop drinking. She begged him to talk to her about what was going on. If he didn't want to talk to her, she begged him to find someone he could talk to. Instead he continued to drink and start fights.

She had tried to get him to tell her about everything that caused him to drink the way he did. But he never would. He would simply bottle everything up. Not that she'd been too surprised by that fact. Dean has never been known to open up to anyone. _Why should he?_ That's what he always asked Renee.

Renee takes a step back from the microphone as Dean goes into his lead on the guitar. She looks over at him, hating how things are between them now. She still loves him, but it wasn't enough anymore. There were things that needed to change.

 _It's hard to think about what you've wanted_

 _It's hard to think about what you've lost_

 _This doesn't have to be the big get even_

 _This doesn't have to be anything at all_

 _I know you really want to tell me goodbye_

 _I know you really want to be your own girl_

 _Baby, you could never look me in the eye_

 _Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_

 _Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my_

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_

Renee knows that Dean didn't have an easy childhood. There had to be something that would help him move past it though. Instead he continued to use that as an excuse as to why he was the way he was. She tried to understand some of his habits, but in the end she couldn't do it anymore.

Dean always had to have the last word when he got into it with someone. By last word, it usually meant punch. That was something that Renee had always hated; everything turned into a physical fight. He never laid a hand on her, she wouldn't tolerate that at all. But he had no qualms about hitting someone else.

Renee takes a step back as she watches Dean move to the microphone. What surprises her is the fact that he looks directly at her instead of at the crowd. She frowns a little at the look on his face. It's something new, a look she's never seen before. He looks defeated. She moves back to her microphone, joining Dean in the chorus.

Renee wants it to be different. She wants Dean to take control of his actions and his life. But she can't continue to be let down. She can't continue to let Dean break her heart.

 _'Cause people runnin' 'round loose in the world_

 _Ain't got nothin' better to do_

 _Make a meal of some bright eyed kid_

 _You need someone lookin' after you_

 _I know you really want to tell me goodbye_

 _I know you really want to be your own girl_

 _Baby, you could never look me in the eye_

 _Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_

 _Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my_

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_

After the show ends and they have everything packed up, the band gathers around each other outside. It's a ritual they've done since they first began playing together. Renee glances across the small circle at Dean who's staring down at his feet.

"Great job everyone," Roman says. "Another successful show. Now let's all go home and have a good night sleep."

Renee isn't surprised when Dean walks away immediately. Roman squeezes her shoulder before walking after his best friend. Renee waves at the other guys as she makes her way to her car. At least it was a successful night on stage.

It's been hours since she's been in bed and she can't sleep. Of course she can't, she's too busy wondering what kind of trouble Dean is getting himself into. She covers her face with her extra pillow and screams. Once she's finished, she sits up. If only she could stop thinking about him. He didn't make that easy; neither did she for that matter.

As she's climbing out of bed to go to the kitchen for something to drink, the doorbell rings. She frowns as she looks at the clock. There's no doubt about who's here. She lets out a heavy breath as she makes her way to her front door.

"Dean," she says after pulling the door open. She expects to find him drunk and battered, but he looks like he did when he left the show tonight.

"I need help," Dean says.

Renee watches him for a moment. He's never told anyone that he needs help. If he didn't want it, he wouldn't be here. And the tears in his eyes makes her know he needs it now. She opens the door the rest of the way.

"You have it," Renee says.

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_

 _Stop draggin' my heart around_


	23. Can You Just Hug Me?

**Renee needs a hug after a fight.**

* * *

Dean walks out onto the back patio to find Renee sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet hanging into the water. He doesn't have to look to know that she's been crying. He rubs the back of his neck as he walks over. "How do you want me to cook the chicken?" he asks softly.

Renee simply shrugs. "However you want," she answers.

Dean doesn't blame her for not saying much to him, or looking at him for that matter. He had definitely overreacted about what they should do on their short break. He wasn't interested in going to a busy beach and he let her know it in the wrong way. The fight ended when he stormed out of the house.

"Okay," he says softly before heading back into the house. He glances back to see Blue moving to sit down beside Renee.

It's nearly a half hour later when Renee finally comes inside. Dean looks over from where he's standing at the counter. "Hey," he says softly.

"Hi," she says just as softly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just… I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "For which part?"

"How I reacted. I can't apologize for not wanting to go to the beach. But I can apologize for how I reacted. You didn't deserve that. I should have come at it in a better way."

She nods. "Yeah, you should have." She shrugs. "Can you just hug me?"

Dean walks over and pulls Renee into his arms, holding her close. "Anytime you want."


	24. I Can Live With That

**Dean goes dress shopping with Renee and their daughter, Willow.**

* * *

Dean pulls a dress off the rack and turns toward his wife and daughter. "How about this one?" he asks.

"Daddy, it's pink," Willow says.

"I thought your favorite color is pink." He raises an eyebrow when both women give him a look. "What?"

"It was, when I was five." Willow shakes her head. "Sometimes I think you still want me to be five."

"That's because I do." He hangs the dress back on the rack and follows them to a different section. "Have you found anything?"

"No. It has to be perfect."

"It's a dress that you'll wear once."

"It's my first prom, Daddy."

"There are red ones over there," Renee says. "Go on over and start looking. Daddy and I will continue looking around here." She watches as their daughter walks over to another area before looking at Dean.

Dean lets out a soft breath. "When did she get to be sixteen?" He rubs the back of his neck as he looks at Renee. "Seems like just yesterday she was taking her first steps."

"I know. But you have to let her grow up, Dean."

He nods. "I know." He sighs. "I'm trying. Does she have to go with him, though?"

"Tanner is a nice boy. We like Tanner."

"We do like Tanner." He looks over at Willow again. "But she's my little girl."

Renee smiles up at her husband. "Dean, she'll always be your little girl. But she won't always be a little girl."

"Mom, I think I found it," Willow says walking over.

"Well, let's go try it on."

Dean stands outside the dressing room as Renee and Willow head in. He shoves his hands in his pockets and waits for them to return. He still can't believe his little girl is on the verge of going to her first prom. She's growing up way too quickly. If he could find a way, Dean would keep her a little girl for as long as possible. Unfortunately, he can't do that.

"Dean," Renee says stepping out. "She wants you to see it."

"Okay." He watches as Willow steps out of the room. "Wow." He's always known that Willow looks like Renee just with his hair color. But it isn't until this very moment that he realizes that she's identical to Renee.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Willow asks.

Renee smiles. "That was a good wow," she answers.

"You look beautiful," Dean says. "You look like your mom."

Willow smiles widely at that comment. "I can live with that."


	25. Extreme Rules

Renee watches Dean's match against Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules.

* * *

Renee watches as Dean climbs into the ring and looks up at the things hanging at the top of the steel cage. She's nervous, she doesn't want to be nervous, but she is. She remembers what it was like to see him in the strait jacket. She can only imagine what's going to happen during this match. When the bell rings, she can't help but flinch a little. She knows that it's going to be a rough match.

As the match begins, Renee is thankful that none of the weapons have been brought into play yet. She isn't dumb enough to believe none of them will be used. And just as she's thinking that, she sees Dean and Chris climbing the side toward the mop. Okay, this one isn't so bad. It's definitely not good, but it's better than the 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire.

And then it happens, Chris goes for the barbed wire board. She lets out a sigh of relief when Dean stops him. _Please don't use that. Please don't use the jacket._ She definitely can't handle the strait jacket. _Oh God._ Renee covers her mouth when Chris does get the barbed wire board and groans when she sees Dean with the nun chucks. Great, just what she needs to see.

While she hates to admit it, she can't help but smile a little when Dean swings the nun chucks, surprising everyone with his skill. Her smile quickly fades though when the match continues. She wishes she could look away. She wishes she didn't have to watch this match. But here she is.

Kendo stick; another weapon.

Renee covers her head with her hands when Chris hits Dean with the stick. She watches as he falls off the top turnbuckle to the mat.

 _Make it stop. End the match. He's done._

Of course she knows that isn't true. Dean is far from done. She gasps when Chris grabs the leather strap.

 _This isn't going to be good. Move, Dean. Please move._

Renee jumps and shrieks when Chris hits Dean with the strap. Dean cries out, making her drop her head forward. She can't watch. But just as quickly, she's raising her head once again to see Dean get hit again.

 _Tap out. End it._

Renee sucks in a deep breath as she watches Dean take control of the match; at least for a moment. She drops her hands to the table, trying to calm herself down. Not that it'll happen during this match. She almost jumps out of her seat when Dean is thrown into the side of the cage.

"Oh my god," she mutters. How can she watch this?

 _Just leave the strait jacket up there. Don't take it down._

She covers her face when Chris does grab the jacket. "Oh God." She can't look. She refuses to watch anything involving the strait jacket. After a few moments, she finally looks back down at the ring. She sees Dean climbing up on to the top of the cage. "No, Dean."

 _What are you doing? Don't do it._

She holds her breath as Dean launches himself off the top of the cage and lands on Chris. Cover. Renee grips the edge of the table when Chris kicks out before the count of three. So close. Why couldn't it end there? Renee watches as Dean once again climbs the cage and grabs the bucket. Okay, maybe that won't be so bad.

When Dean pulls a black bag from the bucket, Renee frowns. _What the hell?_ She gasps when he dumps the contents of the bag on the ring… thumbtacks. _No, Dean._ She covers her head once again; barely managing to keep her eye on the match. Luckily, the thumbtacks haven't come into play. Maybe it'll stay that way. Maybe she'll get lucky and she won't have to deal with that pain.

Before she knows it, Chris has Dean in the Walls of Jericho. She chews on her bottom lip as she watches the scene. Is this how it ends? She sees Dean grab the kendo stick, fighting his way out of the submission hold. Renee can tell how much the match has taken out of both men. She shrieks when Chris sprays the fire extinguisher into Dean's face. He manages to kick out; she still doesn't know how he does it.

Renee is shaking at this point. She's so nervous and scared. It becomes worse when Chris hits Dean with the barbed wire board. _Oh God._ She hates watching this. This is the one match that she actually hates watching.

Dean catches Chris when he jumps to deliver another Code Breaker. Renee shrieks even louder when Dean drops Chris onto the thumbtacks. _Stop this._ Dean hits Dirty Deeds, right into the thumbtacks. Renee covers her face and listens to his music blast through the arena. It's over. Finally, it's over. She can only imagine how both men are feeling.

As she looks back down, she watches Dean slip out of the ring and makes his way toward the back. She has to see him. She looks around trying to find a security guard that can take her to the back. The moment she does, she's on her way over. Just as quickly, she's being led to the back.

 _Please be okay. Oh, please be okay._

Renee walks to the room she knows is being used as the trainer's room. She takes a deep breath before walking into the room. Dean looks over from where he's sitting. He looks to be in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Renee asks as she walks over.

Dean smiles a little. "I feel like I just got run over by a bus," he answers. "But I'll be fine."

She slides her fingers through his hair. "Are you sure?" She looks at the trainer. "Is he okay?"

Todd smiles at her. "He'll be fine. He's going to be sore for a few days, but he'll be fine."

She looks at Dean again. "Why didn't you tell me about the thumbtacks?"

"Because I knew how you would react," Dean answers. He reaches out and takes her hand. "Babe, I'm fine."

Renee reaches up with her free hand and rests her hand on Dean's cheek. "I hate you." She leans in and kisses him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry I worried you."


	26. Family

Renee loves watching her husband and their daughter.

* * *

Renee rolls over and glances at the clock. When she sees the time, she's surprised that she hasn't heard Hagen yet. As she rolls onto her back, she hears soft murmuring from the baby monitor. She can't hide her smile at the sound of Dean talking to their three-month old daughter. How hadn't she heard Hagen wake up though? For that matter, how hadn't she felt Dean climbing out of bed?

Renee slides out of bed and makes her way to Hagen's bedroom. She leans against the doorjamb, smiling at the sight of her husband rocking their daughter as he feeds her. It's a sight she doesn't think she'll ever get tired of seeing. She moves into the room and over to the chair, resting her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I didn't even hear her," she says.

Dean smiles up at her. "Clearly," he replies. "You were out. She hadn't been crying loud when I got to her. I just didn't want her to wake you."

"The internal clock woke me up because this is around her normal time." She leans down and kisses Dean's forehead. "Want me to take her?"

"No, I got her. You go back to bed."

"Okay." She steps back, taking the sight in one last time before she makes her way back to her bedroom.


	27. He Loves Me

**Renee's heard from the start that he's not good enough for her.**

* * *

Renee can remember everyone warning her about Dean; even before they really started to talk. In the beginning they would have the occasional conversation. They'd say hello and ask about each other's weeks have been. It advanced to sitting together in catering and actually talking to get to know each other. And then one-day Dean asked her to dinner. She had been surprised by the invite but did accept. It's a decision she'll never regret.

Sure Dean is nothing like she had pictured for herself, but she fell in love. She still hears about how she's making a mistake by being with him.

"He's not good enough for you," most will tell her. "He'll only break your heart."

Renee has never believed anything that's been told to her about Dean. She knows about his childhood and his past. He's never held anything back about anything he's done. Just like she's told him everything about her. After three years together, Renee would have thought people would give up on telling her how "bad" Dean is.

Most of the time she let it go in one ear and out the other. However, when it comes from those she considers close friends, it hurts. How can the girls claim how close they are with Renee when they continue to tell her that Dean will never be what she needs?

"You're wrong," Renee would say. "He is what I need. Want to know how I know? Because he loves me."


	28. In the Life of the Ambrose Family

**Dean and Renee find out just how good two of their girls are in their respective sports.**

* * *

Dean walks into the kitchen and looks at the calendar to see what's going on today. He isn't at all surprised at how filled the day is. It's rare in the Ambrose household to have a free day. Luckily for them, there are only two meets today and the third is a practice.

"Morning," Renee says walking in.

Dean looks over. "Morning," he says. He leans down and kisses her when she approaches. "Busy day."

"Swim meet, gymnastics meet, and volleyball practice. Both meets are home."

Dean nods. "I can talk to Roman and see if he can talk Harper home after practice since he'll have to pick Liliana up anyways."

"Sounds good. I'll go to Harlow's swim meet and you go to Hagen's gymnastics meet?"

"That works."

Dean looks over when the first of the teen triplets walks into the kitchen. It's not surprising that it's Harper; she's usually the first one to come down. Just like almost every other morning, Harlow and Hagen follow shortly after. Dean had to get used to being the lone male of the house a long time ago. When the triplets were five, they had tried to have another child. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful for far too long. So they sat down and talked about it. There were ways of having another baby, but is that the way they really wanted? After talking it over on numerous occasions, they both decided that their family was perfect the way it was. Dean won't deny that he would have loved to have a son, but he wouldn't give up his girls.

"Harper, I'm going to talk to Uncle Roman and see if he can take you home after practice tonight," Dean say. "Hagen, I'll be going to your meet and Mom will be going to yours, Harlow. Everyone okay with that?"

"And if we weren't?" Hagen asks with a grin.

Dean points at her. "Watch it. Now go before you miss your bus."

Renee looks at Dean after the girls say their goodbyes and walk out of the house. "Okay, so now we need to get to work before we're late."

"Minor details." Dean pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly. "I'll see you tonight."

Dean sits in the stands as he watches Hagen waiting to go on for her last event, the balance beam. It's not often that he gets nervous, but seeing her on the beam makes him nervous. It's definitely not her favorite event, but Dean knows how much time she's been putting in to improve. He claps along with everyone else when she's announced.

"You got this," he says softly as she begins her routine. The moment she's finished, Dean releases the breath he'd been holding. It's the best routine he's seen her do on the beam, but still had its flaws. But he's so proud of her. He stands up and cheers when the results are announced. Hagen's score had boosted the team to the lead. He makes sure to capture another picture to send to Renee.

Dean leans against the building as he waits for Hagen to come out. He looks over when he hears the doors opening to see some of the girls walking out. When Hagen steps out, he pushes away from the building. Hagen smiles when she sees him.

"You did great," Dean says as he hugs her. "So proud of you. And you looked amazing on the beam."

"Still not great."

"You know your Mom and I don't expect perfection, right? We just want you girls to have fun." He takes her bag from her as they walk to the parking lot.

"I know. I am having fun. I just wish I could be better on the beam." She shrugs. "But I'm happy with what I did today."

"Good, because that was great."

"Thank you, Daddy. How do you think Harlow did?"

"I don't know. Mom sent me a couple pictures, but hasn't told me anything about the outcomes."

"Harlow probably wants to tell you."

"Just like you want to tell Mom?"

Hagen nods. "Exactly."

"Mr. Ambrose," they hear from behind them.

Dean turns to see Hagen's coach jogging over. "Coach Anderson."

"I was hoping you and I could have a quick talk."

Dean glances at Hagen before nodding. "Sure. Hagen, go on to the car." He hands the teen his keys. Once she's in the car, Dean looks at Jessica again. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yes," Jessica says with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about. You have quite a girl there. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been talking to her about it, but I don't think she's mentioned it to you or your wife yet. I have a friend who's an amazing gymnastics coach that I think would be a perfect fit for Hagen. Obviously everything has to be talked about between you and Mrs. Ambrose, but I think she could go to Nationals and even World championships."

* * *

Renee is sitting on the bleachers waiting for Harlow to come out from showering and changing after the meet when Coach Reese walks over. She doesn't know what to expect, because it isn't a usual thing for them.

"Mrs. Ambrose," Joanna Reese says. "I was wondering if you have a moment to talk."

Renee frowns a little. After the meet Harlow just had, she can't imagine that her daughter has done anything wrong. However, she also knows all three of her girls have their father's temper. "Of course," Renee finally says. "Is everything okay?"

Joanna nods. "Yes." She smiles at Renee. "I don't have to tell you about how good Harlow is in the pool. However, I've had some comments about her talent. One of the comments came from my former coach. He believes that she's good to compete."

"Compete? But…"

"Outside of school. He believes she could be the top swimmer in the United States."

Renee and Harlow walk into the house once they get home. On the trip home, Renee had mentioned her conversation with Joanna to Harlow. Harlow had been surprised about the entire thing. After finally getting out of her daughter that it's something she's wanted, Renee told her that she'd talk to Dean about it all.

"Can I go tell Hagen and Harper?" Harlow asks.

"Go ahead," Renee says.

Dean moves out of the way as he walks into the kitchen and Harlow walks out. He raises an eyebrow. "She's in a hurry," he says. He leans down and gives Renee a quick kiss. "How was it?"

"Good. She finished first in the 400, second in the fly, and first in the relay. You would have been proud, Daddy." She rests her hands on his chest when he pulls her against him. "How'd Hagen do?"

"That was the best I've seen her on the beam. She did so good. That pushed the team to the win."

"Good, I know how hard she's been working at that." Renee chews on her bottom lip. "So Joanna came over to talk to me after the meet."

"Funny, Jessica came to talk to me. What did Harlow do?"

"They think Harlow could compete in Nationals and maybe even World."

Dean chuckles. "I'm sorry. It's not funny. It's amazing. But… Jessica thinks Hagen can go to Nationals and even World."

Renee wrinkles her nose. "So what do we do?"

"Hagen is at home doing gymnastics."

"Harlow is at home in the pool."

"Does Harlow want to do it?"

"Yes. She said she's been trying to find a way to tell us she was interested in looking into it. What about Hagen?"

"Jessica's been talking to her about it. She just hadn't said anything to us yet. She wants to do it, though."

"So you're going to let us do it?" Harlow asks.

Dean and Renee look over to see the three girls standing there. "It's something that we'll all discuss," Dean answers. "But as long as we all agree on things, I don't see why not."


	29. Lantern Festival

**Renee wonders what the lanterns are.**

* * *

Renee had seen the lights, well the lanterns, the first night she'd stayed in Las Vegas with Dean. She'd questioned him on what they were, but he didn't know. Of course she wasn't surprised by that fact.

A year later, the first night of her officially living in Las Vegas, the lanterns lifted into the air again. She again asked Dean what they were for, but he still didn't know. Why she thought he would have figured it out is beyond her.

It was the third year that was different. Dean had told Renee that they were going out that evening, but he wouldn't tell her where. She didn't think anything of it until they arrived. She could see people lining up, receiving the unlit lanterns.

"Dean," she says as she looks over.

"You've been asking me about it for two years," Dean responds as they climb out of the car. He takes her hand as they make their way toward the crowd. "So I looked into it. And by that I mean I had Brian look into it, because it involves the computer. This was the only thing he came up with. It's something Brian said they called a Lantern Festival or something like that. They light lanterns and let them go in memory of someone you've lost."

Renee smiles up at him. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. Don't look so surprised." He kisses the side of her head as they step into line.

"Thank you."


	30. Let Me Love You

**Dean simply needs Renee.**

* * *

Renee follows Dean into their bedroom and sets her bags on the bed. She watches as Dean does the same. "Doing okay?" she asks.

Dean looks over and smiles. "Yeah, I'm good," he answers. He leans over and gives her a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go grab a quick shower if that's okay?"

Renee nods. "Of course." She pulls him in for another kiss. "Go on. I'll unpack."

Dean shakes his head. "Leave it. We'll worry about unpacking tomorrow."

"Dean…" She's stopped when Dean's mouth covers hers.

"Shower with me." He rubs her cheek with his thumb. "Please?"

She leans into his touch as she nods. "Okay." She watches as he moves their bags to the floor before pulling her into their bathroom. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just…" He shrugs. "Need you."

Renee turns after she steps into the shower and watches Dean close the door. She lets him pull her into his arms, wrapping her own around him as he kisses her. He lifts her up with ease and moves to lean against the tiled wall. She lets her head fall back when he starts nipping at her neck.

"Let me love you," Dean whispers.

"Always."


	31. First Night

**College AU where Dean takes Renee's virginity.**

 **Author's Note:** Written for GossipLetter

* * *

Dean follows Renee into her building. The day started out with a group gathering for the final football game of the season; with no one surprised when their team lost. That fact never bothered any of them. They simply enjoyed getting out and being there. After the game, they all went their separate ways. Dean had gone back to his own dorm while Renee came back here to get ready for their date. It isn't the first time that they had done it this way; but tonight's date was different. It was their four month anniversary. Dean had planned it all because he knew how much it meant to Renee.

When they reach Renee's room, they stop outside the door. Dean can't help but smile as he watches her dig through her small purse for her key. She does this every time they come back.

"Need help?" Dean asks.

Renee rolls her eyes at him. "You're funny," she responds. "I got it." She smiles widely as she holds her key up. After unlocking and opening her door, she turns again to look at Dean. "Tonight was amazing."

Dean nods. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Of course I did." She lifts up onto her tippy toes and kisses him. "Thank you." She chews on her bottom lip as she meets his gaze. "Do you want to come in? Summer went home for the weekend."

Dean closes the door behind him once they're inside. It isn't the first time Dean's been at Renee's place, but usually her roommate is here. "What was the point of going home? She was here for the game."

Renee smiles as she sets her purse down on her desk. "Birthday party tomorrow." She slips out of her coat and turns back toward Dean. "I figured we could hang out more."

"Yeah?" He slips out of his own jacket. He moves over to Renee's desk to hang it over hers. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We can watch a movie."

He kicks his shoes off before he climbs onto Renee's bed. He watches her as she moves about the room. "Everything okay? You look nervous."

She walks over and climbs onto the bed beside him. "Everything's fine." She reaches over to grab the remote.

"Okay." He doesn't believe her for a moment, but he won't push her just yet. He's seen her nervous before, but there's something about the way she's acting now that makes it different.

Renee lays her head on Dean's shoulder as she lands on a rerun of Will & Grace. She rests her arm over his stomach, settling in against him. Dean shifts enough to put his left arm behind his head.

"Dean," Renee says softly after a short time.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready." She looks up at him as best she can from her position. She watches as he moves to look at her as well.

He doesn't have to ask to know what she's talking about. He just has to ask to make sure she really is. He doesn't want her to think she has to be ready for his sake. "Are you sure?"

She nods slowly. "Just… go slow?"

"Of course." He shifts and kisses her softly as he starts to roll her onto her back.

It doesn't take him long to have her completely on her back with him settled between her legs, being careful not to hurt her. Renee slides her arms around him, unsure what to do now. Lucky for her, Dean knows what he's doing. He pulls back enough to reach back and take his shirt off. She meets his gaze as he looks down at her.

"You okay?" he asks.

Renee nods. "Nervous."

"It's okay." He kisses her softly as he reaches between them and slips a hand under her shirt. "I'll take care of you."

The next several minutes go by in an instant. How Renee manages to retain her control right now is beyond her. Dean has her letting out soft noises that she never thought she could ever make. Before long, Dean has both of them stripped of their clothes. She slides her hands up his back as he kisses her once again.

"Breathe," Dean whispers against her lips as he slips a hand between her legs.

She slides a hand up and tangles her fingers into Dean's hair. The feeling that flows through her is one that she's never felt. There's a tingle that starts at the tip of her toes and courses right up to the top of her head.

"Ready for me?" Dean asks after several moments.

Renee nods. "Yes." She meets his gaze as he shifts a little. Her nerves are getting the best of her again as her hands shake from where they rest on Dean's back.

"Relax." He shifts again as he guides himself into her slowly. He doesn't look away from her, wanting to make sure that he doesn't hurt her. He can feel her fingers curl against his shoulder blades, her nails digging lightly into his skin. "Okay?"

She nods slowly as she pulls him down to kiss him. The way he makes her feel is unimaginable. How is it possible that he can make her feel like this? It's almost as if she's floating. Sure, there's a slight sting, but it's so much more than that. He thrusts at a steady pace, loving the way Renee feels beneath him. He pulls up enough to look at her. He can tell by the look on her face that the pleasure behind it is far more than the pain. He moans as she draws her legs up around him. The look on her face changes and she pushes up against him.

Dean covers her mouth as she whines out. It muffles his own moan as she tightens on him. "Oh God, Baby."

Renee holds him close as they both try to catch the breath. "I love you," she says softly.

"I love you too."

Dean slips back into bed after cleaning them up. He slides up behind Renee, wrapping his arms around her. Turning his head, he kisses her bare shoulder. "You doing okay?"

Renee smiles. "I'm perfect. You're amazing." She turns her head and kisses him.

"Right back at you."


	32. Love Triangle

_Sittin' on the front step_

 _Little white suitcase_

 _Hearing that diesel_

 _'Fore it hit the front gate_

 _His headlights burnin' down a Friday night_

 _Southern Belle statue_

 _Standing in the screen door_

 _Watching her whole world_

 _Head for an old Ford_

 _With a man that can't look her in the eye_

 _Then I run, to him_

 _Big hug, jump in_

 _And I cry for her_

 _Out the window_

 _Some mommas and daddies_

 _Are loving in a straight line_

 _Take forever to hearten_

 _And then take a long sweet ride_

 _But some mommas and daddies_

 _Let their heart strings tear and tangle_

 _And some of us get stuck_

 _In a love triangle_

Hagen was six when her parents divorced. She hadn't understood the meaning at that time; she just knew it meant not seeing Dean every day. It didn't take her long to figure out just how bad it was. There were plenty of times when Dean would come to pick her up that she heard them fighting. There were also plenty of times that Dean never showed up; to this day she isn't sure if it was his doing or Renee's.

Over the years Hagen has learned to ignore the fighting; at least in front of them. She often cried herself to sleep. She would give anything for Dean and Renee to just be civil with each other. But now at thirteen years old, she knows not to get her hopes up.

Hagen sits down on the front step as she waits for Dean to arrive. She sets her suitcase to the side. When she turned ten, she started waiting outside for Dean. It made it so much easier. It meant that Dean didn't have to come inside; which usually meant that Dean and Renee didn't fight about something. Too bad that couldn't be all the time. Hagen will never understand what makes them fight so much. At some point they loved each other. What happened?

The sound of Dean's truck pulls Hagen out of her thoughts. She looks down the driveway to see the dark Ford driving up. "Momma, Daddy's here," she calls back into the house as she stands up. She turns around to see Renee now standing at the front door.

"Have a good time," Renee says.

"I will. Sure you don't want me to stay this weekend?"

"Don't be silly. Go have your weekend with your Daddy."

Hagen wants to beg Renee to walk her to the truck, but she knows that isn't a good idea. "Bye, Momma." She grabs her suitcase before making her way to the truck. She smiles a little when Dean climbs out of the driver's seat.

"Hi, Baby," Dean says as he takes her suitcase. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Hi, Daddy." She holds onto him a little longer before pulling back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Get in."

Hagen puts her seatbelt on as Dean turns around in the driveway. She looks out the window to the front door to see Renee still standing there. Tears sting her eyes as Renee gives her a quick wave. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't they be a normal family? For years Hagen tried to make them see what they were doing to her. It never helped. It's almost as if they never heard her. So instead she just lives in her own little love triangle.

 _Bowling alley burger_

 _Fries and a milkshake_

 _Headed to the same old_

 _Two-dollar matinee_

 _'Baby, how's your school been,_

 _And how's your mom? '_

 _Patsy Cline echoes_

 _Back off the dashboard_

 _Staring at my boots_

 _And the dusty old floorboard_

 _Baby, two weeks ain't really all that long_

 _Then I run, to her_

 _Wrap my arms, around her skirt_

 _And I cry for him_

 _Out the window_

 _Some mommas and daddies_

 _Are loving in a straight line_

 _Take forever to hearten_

 _And then take a long sweet ride_

 _But some mommas and daddies_

 _Let their heart strings tear and tangle_

 _And some of us get stuck_

 _In a love triangle_

Hagen sits down at their usual table at the bowling alley as she waits for Dean to come over with their dinners. It's been their tradition since the divorce first happened. It was something that Hagen didn't want to change. She looks up when Dean sets the food tray down.

"Think you can beat me tonight?" Dean asks as they start eating.

Hagen smiles. "Of course," she answers.

Dean chuckles. "How's school?"

"It's okay. I have to work with Jenny for a science project. But it hasn't been too bad."

"Good. You know you don't have to work with her much. Hopefully it will continue that way."

"I hope so. It's been okay though. We don't have to get together outside of school, so I think that helps."

Dean nods. "Good." He watches Hagen closely. "How's your mom?"

Hagen wrinkles her nose. It's a question Dean asks her all the time. She knows he doesn't really want to know, but she always answers him. "She's good. We're doing some crafts shows this year."

"Yeah? You'll have to let me know when so I can come see what you have."

"I will." Hagen watches him. "Did you ever love Momma?"

Dean stares at his daughter, surprised by the question. It's definitely not a question he ever thought Hagen would ask. He clears his throat as he shifts in his seat. "Of course I did."

"But you don't anymore?"

"Hagen, it's complicated."

"If you love her, how is it complicated?"

"Because when it comes your Momma and I love just wasn't enough anymore."

Hagen frowns. "But you still love her?"

"A part of me always will."

"Then why do you fight with her?"

Dean sighs. "I don't know." He gestures to the lane. "Ready to bowl?"

The next morning, they have their usual Saturday morning breakfast. Dean has always made her pancakes; it was their little tradition. Early afternoon they head out to their favorite small theater. It was yet another tradition for their weekends together. It never matters what movie they actually see, they just love coming here.

When Dean pulls into Renee's driveway Sunday evening, Hagen has mixed emotions. She's happy to get to see Renee again, but that also means not seeing Dean for another two weeks.

"Baby, two weeks isn't that long," Dean says.

Hagen looks over at him. ""I wish we could see each other during the week though."

"I know. But you know how my work schedule is."

She nods. "I know." She looks out the window to see Renee step out onto the porch. "You gonna come up with me?"

"Hagen…" He sighs a little.

"I know." She shrugs. "Doesn't mean I can't try." She climbs out of the truck and walks around to where Dean is now standing with her suitcase.

"I'll talk to you soon." He sets her suitcase down and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

Hagen takes her suitcase and makes her way up to the porch. She smiles as Renee hugs her. "Hi, Momma."

"Hi, sweetheart." She takes Hagen's suitcase. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." Hagen looks back as Dean is turning around to drive out of the driveway. She wipes away her tears and follows Renee back into one half of her love triangle.

 _Oooooh_

 _Oooooh_

 _In a love triangle_

 _Oooooh_

 _Oooooh_

 _Some mommas and daddies_

 _Are loving in a straight line_

 _Take forever to hearten_

 _And then take a long sweet ride_

 _But some mommas and daddies_

 _Let their heart strings tear and tangle, oh_

 _And some mommas and daddies_

 _Ran outta love in '94_

 _And some mommas and daddies_

 _Don't even talk no more_

 _And some mommas and daddies_

 _Let their heart strings tear and tangle_

 _And some of us get stuck_

 _And some of us grow up_

 _In a love triangle_


	33. The Day I Met You

Dean and Renee meet for the first time.

* * *

Dean follows Roman into the arena. He slides his sunglasses to the top of his head as he continues to follow the bigger man down the hall. As they turn the corner to where their locker room, he notices a blonde standing with some of the other women. He's never seen her before; at least not that he can remember. However, he's sure he would remember her. He glances back one last time as they pass by.

"Who was that?" Dean asks once they're in their locker room, thankful that Seth isn't with them right now.

Roman looks at him. "Who?"

"The blonde with the… um… Bellas."

Roman shrugs. "No idea. Could be the new back stage interviewer or whatever she is."

"Hmm…" Dean puts the handle of his rolling bag down before setting his back pack down.

"This is a first."

"What's a first?" He looks over at Roman.

"You asking about someone here."

He shrugs. "Just never seen her before."

"What's different about her than the others?" Roman chuckles when Dean simply stares at him. "Forget it." He squeezes Dean's shoulder. "I'm heading down to catering."

"I'll meet you there in a bit." Dean sits down as Roman walks out of the room. "Different than others?" He sighs. "Get a grip, Ambrose."

* * *

Renee is standing with Brie and Nikki when she sees a couple of wrestlers turn the corner. The one walking in front gives the three women a nod as he passes. However, it's the other man that catches Renee's eye. She watches as he passes, a jolt going through her when he glances back at her before disappearing into a room. She turns back to the twins to find them watching her. "What?" she asks.

"You look a little lost," Brie answers. She nudges the blonde. "Come on, let's go find others to introduce you too."

Renee walks with them down the hall. "Who were they?"

"Roman and Dean," Nikki answers.

"The Shield?"

"Minus Seth, but yes."

Renee nods, wrinkling her nose. She wonders which one was the dark blond. It's not that she doesn't know wrestling, because she does. She just doesn't know all the current wrestlers. That's not the entire case, either. She knows names and sees faces. She just can't always put the right name with the right face on some.

After meeting several people, they finally grab some food and sit down with a group of both Divas and Superstars. Renee watches as one of the men from the hall walks in. In the matter of moments, he's walking over to their table.

"You must be the new interviewer," he says.

"That would be me," Renee responds. "Renee Young."

"Roman Reigns." He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She watches as he waves to the rest of the table before walking over to the food table. "Well, I've met two of the three members now."

Nikki smiles at her. "Don't be surprised if you don't meet Dean until you interview them for the first time."

She's about to question Nikki when she sees the man they'd been talking about walk in. She watches as he immediately walks to the food table. Why wouldn't she meet him before she interviewed him on the show?

"Renee, we have to go over a few last minutes things," Brie says. "You going to join us?"

"No, I think I'll stay here if that's okay?"

"Of course. We'll see you later."

* * *

Dean walks out of the locker room after he changes into his gear for the night. Now he wants to find a quiet spot to do his normal routine before every show. As he turns the corner to a darkened hall, he spots the blonde woman leaning against the wall staring down at a stack of papers. He stops when he reaches her. "Hey," he says.

The woman jumps and lets out a soft squeak. "Oh my God, you scared me," she mutters.

Dean can't hide his smile. "I'm sorry." He's been around the other Divas, but this one is different. There's something about her that makes him want to continue to be around her. "I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Renee Young."

He nods and gestures toward the papers. "I'll let you get back to those." He moves and makes his way further down the hall.

"Hey Dean," Renee calls after him.

He turns to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I'd zip your pants before you went out to the ring."

Dean turns quickly and looks down to see that his pants are indeed unzipped. "Fuck." He zips them quickly before turning another corner. "You fucking idiot."

Lucky for him, Renee is no longer in the hall when he goes to return to the main area. How could he possibly face her now? He wants to, though. He wants to know her. He wants to know everything about her.

* * *

The following week Renee is sitting with some of the others in catering when she sees Dean walk into the large room. She watches as he moves to the food table.

"Think he'll actually come over here seen as you're here, Roman?" Nattie asks.

Roman shrugs. "No idea. Just leave him alone."

Renee looks at Roman. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just likes to be by himself."

"Nothing wrong with that." She looks over to see Dean walking toward their table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks. The question is directed for the entire table, but he hasn't looked at anyone but Renee.

Renee smiles up at him and gestures to the chair beside her. "Sit," she answers.

Dean sits down. "Thanks." He glances at Renee. "How's it been for you?"

"It's been good. Still learning the ropes, but it's been fun."

He nods. "I've been doing this for ten years. Well, the wrestling part. The big stage is a lot different. But give it time, you'll get used to it."

"Who are you?" Nikki asks the question that everyone at the table wanted to. When Dean and Renee look at the group, they're surprised to find everyone looking directly at Dean. Dean shifts a little in his seat, obviously uncomfortable now.

"Nikki," Roman says.

"It's a valid question. I've never in my life seen him sit with anyone but you and Seth. He's barely spoken two words to any of us. But here he is…"

"So what?" Renee asks. "Why is it a big deal?"

Dean sighs as he pushes his chair back. "I'll see you later." He grabs his plate as he stands up and walks out of the room.

Renee watches sadly as he leaves. When he's out of sight, she turns her attention to the table. "So apparently the one time he actually sits with someone other than Roman and Seth you have to scare him off."

"He's not scared," Roman says.

"I didn't mean it like that." Renee sighs. "Where would he go?"

"Locker room around the corner."

Renee knocks on the door and waits for some kind of response. She can hear Dean moving around on the other side but isn't sure he'll even want to see her.

"Come in," Dean calls out.

She pushes the door open and steps inside. "Hey," she says.

He looks over quickly, surprised to find her standing there. "Hey," he says.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Didn't want you to keep getting questioned about why I was there."

She smiles at him. "I didn't mind. Can I sit?"

"Yeah, of course." He watches as she moves to sit beside him.

"Sounds like you keep to yourself a lot."

He nods. "I guess." He shrugs as he leans back in his chair. "Just used to being alone."

"There's nothing wrong with that." She watches him carefully. "So some of us are going to grab a drink after the show, you should join us."

He raises an eyebrow but nods. "Okay."

* * *

Dean walks into the bar that Renee had said they would all be at. He looks around to find the group. With Roman being the tallest, he would have figured it would be his friend that he would have spotted first. Instead, it was Renee. He walks through the crowd and taps Renee on the shoulder. She turns and lights up the moment she sees him.

"You came," she says.

He nods. "I did," he responds. "Did I miss anything?"

"Roman and Nattie are arguing over which tag team would win between their families."

Dean snorts. "Sounds like Roman. I'm going to go grab a drink."

"I'll come with."

Dean orders them both a drink before looking at her as they wait. "So where are you from?"

"Toronto. I actually live in New York now though. What about you?"

"I live in Tampa. From Cincinnati." He pulls his wallet out of his pocket when the bartender walks back over. He hands over the cash. "Keep the change." He grabs both bottles and hands one to Renee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what brought you to New York?"

"Work. I've been in New York for a few years now. How long have you been in Tampa?"

"Two years. I've been thinking about moving though."

"Yeah? Where?"

"No idea." He sips at his beer. "You gonna stay in New York?"

"For now." She gestures behind her. "There's an empty table. Wanna go sit?"

"Sure." Dean follows her over and they sit across from each other.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Dean finds himself wanting to continue to spend time with Renee. He goes out with the group so he can be with her. Even at the arenas he finds himself sitting with her in catering. Not just in catering either. He finds himself joining her anywhere around the arena if he has the time.

Dean leans against the wall Brie starts complaining about something. He hasn't really been paying attention to what she's saying. Honestly, he's not interested in what she has to say. He glances at Renee who is watching Brie intently.

"What do you think, Dean?" Brie asks.

Dean frowns and looks at Brie. "About what?"

"About what Bryan said."

He shrugs. "I didn't hear, sorry."

"Then why are you here?" Nikki asks.

Dean snorts. "Right." He pushes himself off the wall. "See ya later."

"Dean," Renee says. "Don't go."

"I should go get ready for the night anyway." He winks at her before walking away.

Renee turns and glares at Nikki. "What's your problem?" she asks.

"If he isn't going to listen…"

"What man do you know that listens when a woman is complaining?" She shakes her head. "I have to go." She turns and walks away. She wants to find Dean before the show starts. She finds the locker room she knows Dean's in and knocks on the door.

"Come in," a voice calls out.

Renee knows it wasn't Dean. She takes a deep breath and steps into the room. She smiles a little when Roman looks over. "Is Dean here?" she asks.

Roman gestures behind him. "In the back. Stormed in here and went back there immediately. Something happen?"

"Nikki was bitching at him. Can I go back there?"

"You can try. Don't be too surprised if he doesn't talk."

She nods as she walks to the back area of the room. She finds Dean leaning against the wall. "Hey."

Dean looks over. "Hey," he says.

"Sorry about Nikki."

"Not your fault." He shrugs. "I didn't know I was supposed to be listening."

"Don't worry about it. They'll get over it. And if they don't then it's their problem."

He grins. "And what about you?"

"I think they're both a bit dramatic. Don't get me wrong, they're my friends. But you don't deserve to be put on the spot like that." She leans against the wall beside him. "Who are you beating up tonight?"

He chuckles. "You'll have to wait and see." He looks at her. "Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know?"

"I heard you mention it to the twins a couple weeks ago. Can I take you to dinner for it?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Renee sits down across from Dean when they're brought to a table. She takes the menu from the hostess before she walks away. "I've never been here," Renee says. "Have you?"

"No," Dean answers. "I've been hearing about it for a while so I figured we could try it together."

She smiles. "I love trying new things. And what better way than with a good friend?"

He grins. "Exactly."

The next hour is spent with many conversations and laughter as they eat their meals. Renee has loved every minute she's gotten to spend with Dean since she's met him. She hasn't figured out what it is about him, but she knows she wouldn't change things.

Dean looks at Renee when they exit the restaurant. "Want to go for a walk?"

Renee beams up at him. "Yeah, that sounds nice." She surprised when they round the corner and make their way to the beach. She hadn't expected Dean to bring her here. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"So are you." Dean wants to dig a hole the moment the comment is out. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was out before he could stop himself.

Renee smiles up at him. "Not so bad yourself."

He smirks. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Maybe he should actually to something else now. As they continue to walk along the water, Dean finally does make a move. He reaches out and takes Renee's hands, linking their fingers together. He takes a quick glance over to see what her reaction would be. The smile on her face says it all. She steps closer and rests her free hand on his forearm.

"Thank you for tonight," Renee says.

"You're welcome."


	34. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Renee's mom watches the kids so Dean and Renee can go out on a date**

* * *

Renee wrinkles her nose when she hears her Mom call up that she's here. She knows that she shouldn't worry, after all Carol raised three kids of her own. But Hagen and Harlow aren't Carol's kids; they're hers. She knows she's being ridiculous.

"Get a grip, Renee," she mutters as she makes her way downstairs. "Hi, Mom." She smiles as she hugs the older woman.

"Hi there."

"You're sure you don't mind watching them?"

"Renee, when was the last time you and Dean went out on a date?"

Renee frowns as she tries to remember. "Probably before the girls were born."

"Exactly."

"They're excited to spend the evening with you. They've been asking when you were coming since they woke up."

"Good. So where are they? And where's your husband?"

"They went to the store. Last minute things the girls wanted to make dinner with you. And apparently Dean wanted to give me some alone time to get ready. Which has been nice. It's weird the house being so quiet. Come on up while I make my final decision on a dress."

"In other words, you need Mom to make the final decision?"

"Yes, naturally."

Renee holds up the two dresses that she had narrowed it down to; a red spaghetti strap dress the stops just above her knees and a mostly classic black cocktail dress which has two red stripes wrapped around at the bottom. She sees the smile on her Mom's face and wrinkles her nose. "What?" she asks.

"You're going to make him swallow his tongue."

"Mom!" Renee can't help but laugh a little. "Which do you think?"

"The black one. Are you sure you don't want me to take the kids back to our place? That way you and Dean can have the whole night?"

"Mom!" Renee shakes her head as she walks into the bathroom to change into the dress. "I do not want you to think of my sex life."

"What sex life? And don't Mom me on that one. I had little kids running around at one point."

Renee walks out of the bathroom and turns. "Can you zip me?"

They are walking downstairs when Dean and the girls walk in. Dean stops when he sees Renee, nearly dropping the bags he has.

"Wow," he says.

Carol laughs as she takes the bags from him. "Come on, girls. Let's bring this stuff into the kitchen."

Renee blushes when she realizes that Dean is still staring at her. "Dean," she says.

"You look amazing," he says. "I mean…" He clears his throat. "You always do, but… wow. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She rests a hand his chest when he approaches her. "You're not so bad yourself."

He smirks. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

After they say their goodbyes, Dean and Renee walk out to the car. Renee smiles when Dean opens the door for her. "Thank you," she says as she slides in. She watches him walk around and climb into the driver's seat.

"Do we remember how to have dinner with the girls?" Dean asks.

Renee giggles. "I don't think so." She smiles at him. "Hopefully it'll come back to us."

"And you'll actually get to eat your food when it's warm."

"Yes, that'll definitely be nice."

Renee slides her arm through Dean's as they walk into the restaurant. She can't remember the last time they were at a restaurant like this? Since the girls were born they've gone to family friendly places. Not that she'd change having them. Hagen and Harlow are her world. It's just nice to have an evening with Dean.

Dinner goes smoothly. They spend the time talking about things that they haven't talked about in ages. For the first time since the girls were born they talked about all the things they had planned on doing over the years. Plans changed when Renee got pregnant; but the change was good. Now they were able to do things that included Hagen and Harlow.

Dean reaches over and takes Renee's hand as they walk out of the restaurant. "How about we go for a walk?" he asks.

Renee rests her free hand on his forearm and smiles. "That sounds perfect."

When they stop a short time later, Renee can't help but smile up at Dean. She knows exactly where they are. "You had this planned," she says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean responds.

"Do you know where we are?"

"This is where I asked you to marry me." Dean slides his arms around Renee's waist when she turns toward him. "I still remember the look on your face."

She rests her hands on his chest. "I was shocked."

"You thought I was joking. You even told me you hated me for making you think I was serious."

"Then you pulled the ring out." She looks at her left hand, her smile widening at the sight of her rings.

"And then you started crying."

"You weren't far behind me after I said yes."

"Bull shit." He smiles before he leans down and kisses her softly. "You've made me a better man."

"You've made me a better woman." She pulls him down for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Right."

Dean and Renee walk into the living room after they get home to find Carol sitting on the couch. "Hey," Dean says.

"Hi there," Carol says with a smile. "You two look like you had a good time."

"We did," Renee responds. "How were the girls?"

"Angels like always."

"If you say so." Renee hugs Carol when she steps over. "Thank you again for watching them."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to do it. The girls are in bed. They still expect you two to say goodnight though. Now, I think I'll head out and go to bed myself."

"Let us know when you get home," Dean says.

"Of course."

Dean locks the door after watching Carol pull out of the driveway. He shuts the lights off and follows Renee upstairs. "Think they're actually asleep?" he asks.

"Harlow, yes. Hagen's too much like her Daddy." Renee smiles back at him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **THE END**


	35. Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:** Based on tumblr prompts of the following quotes:

"If you can't sleep…we could have sex?"

"Please put your penis away."

"Stay awake."

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

"You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

* * *

Renee rolls onto her back and groans. She hates not being able to sleep; especially when they have to be up early. She glances over to see Dean looking at her. "Sorry," she says. "I woke you."

"It's fine," he mumbles. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I don't know why."

"Well…" He smirks. "If you can't sleep… we could have sex?" He leans over then and kisses her.

She laughs against his mouth as he pulls her hand under the blankets and down to his boxers. "Dean…" She giggles when he "helps" her push his boxers down. "Please put your penis away. I want to sleep."

"But you can't sleep." He kisses the side of her mouth. "So stay awake. Have sex with me." He kisses her again.

"Dean…" She giggles when she feels his teeth lightly bite down on her neck.

"Stop interrupting me!" He pulls back and looks at her. "I'm starting to do some of my best work here."

"But I'm tired."

He pouts at her. "And you woke me up."

She finally pulls her hand free and rests it on his cheek. "Sad boy. And are you really whining right now?"

"Well, if we aren't going to have sex, will you at least make me a sandwich?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

She stares at him. "You have issues. If you aren't thinking about sex, you're thinking of food."

"Sometimes even both." He smiles. "Come here." He tugs her in and kisses her. "So why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little bummed we won't be together for a few days."

He nods. "Baby, this isn't the first time we've been apart."

"I know." She pouts at him. "But I like waking up in your arms."

"I like waking up with you in my arms." He kisses her again. "Okay, I said something about food and now I'm actually hungry. Come on. I'll even make you a sandwich this time."


	36. No Promises

Dean walks into the bedroom, not at all surprised to find Renee still curled up in bed. He walks over and sits down on the edge. Reaching over, he rubs Renee's arm. "Babe," he says softly. Leaning down, he presses a soft kiss to Renee's cheek. "Renee." He smiles when Renee groans.

"My head hurts," she moans.

"I'm sure it does." He lifts up enough to let her roll onto her back. "There's water and Tylenol on the nightstand. I have to run out for a bit."

Renee looks up at Dean. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." He smiles again when she groans. "Sleep more. I'll be back in a little bit." He gives her a quick kiss before standing up.

"I can't believe I drank that much."

"You were smashed. I haven't seen you like that in a while."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Babe. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a bit."

It's nearly an hour later when Dean returns home. He isn't surprised when he doesn't find Renee on the main level. He smiles as he sets the bear he'd gotten for her on her spot of the couch. He walks back to the kitchen to start on lunch. After he gets everything started, he makes his way upstairs. He sits down on the edge of the bed and rubs Renee's arm.

"Renee," he says as he leans down to kiss her temple. "Time to get up, Baby. You need to eat something. I'm making Ramen."

Renee turns her head to look at Dean. "Why'd you let me go out last night?" she mumbles.

Dean smiles. "You would have kicked me if I told you not to go."

"I hate you."

"I know. I need to get back to the kitchen. And you need to get up. Go shower. It'll help you feel better. Come down when you're done. You need to eat."

"Okay."

Dean looks over when he hears footsteps on the stairs. He smiles at the sight of Renee. "Well, there she is," he says. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Renee answers. She walks over to the counter. "My head hurts."

"Did you take the Tylenol?"

"Yes." She looks up at Dean when he moves to stand next to her. "Shower helped."

"Good." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss. "Go on and sit. I'll bring you some soup."

"Thank you." She lets him kiss her once more before she turns and heads to the couch. When she sees the giant teddy bear, she has to stop and smile. She glances back into the kitchen where Dean is standing at the stove. "I love the bear, Dean."

Dean glances back and smiles. "I saw it and couldn't resist." He walks over a minute later after spooning some soup into a bowl. He isn't at all surprised to find Renee holding onto the bear. "You're gonna have to put him down so you can eat."

"But he's so soft." She pouts at him but ultimately moves the bear to sit beside her. "Fine." She takes the bowl from Dean. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll go grab you something to drink." Once he has Renee settled he moves to sit down on her other side. "How's the Ramen?"

"Really good." She smiles at him. "You're getting good. You aren't eating?"

"Not yet. Wanted to make sure you had everything you needed first." He rests his arm on the back of the couch behind her. "How's the head?"

"Getting better."

"Please tell me the bear will not be in our bed tonight."

"I make no promises."

 **THE END**


	37. Movie Night

Dean comforts Renee after watching a sad movie.

* * *

Dean looks over at Renee after the movie ends. He wants to chuckle but knows it's not a good idea right now. For now he'll simply do what he always does when she's like this. Reaching over, he pulls her against him and wraps his arms around her.

"I don't know why you insist on watching movies that you know will make you cry," he says softly. Of course, he'll continue to let it happen because he loves being able to hold her like this. He kisses the top of her head.

"I don't know why I do either," Renee says as she curls up against Dean. "I do this every time."

He smiles a little. "Is it safe to say you like the movie?"

She looks up at him with a slight glare. "You're making fun of me."

"No I'm not." He smiles again. "Not yet anyways. I'll wait until tomorrow to do that."

"I hate you." She rests her head on his shoulder again. "So mean to me."

Dean tightens his hold on her. "Oh yes, so mean." He kisses the top of her head. "Want some ice cream?"

"That sounds good."

"Let me up. I'll go get some." He walks into the kitchen and grabs the ice cream from the freezer. He knew it would come to this point. This definitely isn't the first time they've been through this. This time, however, he was prepared. He made sure that along with the ice cream he had brownies too. He learned early on in their relationship that this is what she loved when she was feeling down.

Renee looks over when Dean returns. She smiles as he sits down beside her again. "Thank you," she says and takes the bowl from him. Her smile widens when she sees the brownie beneath the ice cream. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." He kisses the top of her head as he slides his arm around her shoulders once again. "I had a feeling it would be like this tonight. They're from that bakery you found when you moved here. I know you like those."

She smiles up at him. "Thank you. I know it's silly, but it does mean a lot to me that you remember these little things."

 **The End**


	38. Welcome to the Jungle

Dean and Renee go on vacation to the Amazon.

* * *

"So we're really doing this?" Renee asks with a wide smile.

"We're really doing this," Dean answers. He leans over and gives her a quick kiss.

Because they hadn't been able to celebrate their birthdays the previous years they both decided that they would take a trip together in their short time off. Jokingly Dean had suggested going to the Amazon. While it was something that had interested him since he's gotten into the whole fitness thing, he never imagined Renee would agree to it. Not that she couldn't do it, because the woman is definitely in shape; but he just didn't think she'd want to go to the jungle for their few days off. Even after three years together he still was learning new things about her.

But she had been thrilled with the idea. Their plans had been set a week later. Now they're finishing their packing to head out.

"You still want to, right?" he asks.

"Hell yes." Renee beams at him. "I can't wait."

Dean slides his arm around Renee's shoulders as they wait for the speed boat to take them to their next destination. She smiles up at him as they begin the tour across the waters. He knows it'll be a while before the reach the floating lodge they'll be staying at. From the pictures they'd seen, it's obvious it's not like any of the places they're used to staying in, but that's the point of this. They want to experience everything.

Renee looks around their room and smiles widely. "This is amazing," she says.

Dean sits down on one of the small beds. "I know it's not what we're used to," he says. "But I think it'll be good for the experience."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She walks over to stand in front of him. "This is perfect." She leans down and kisses him softly.

The first two days were spectacular. From the piranha fishing to the dolphin watching to the canoeing through the flooded forest, neither could ask for a better start. The beginning of the third day is spent with a family that lives in the forest. It's hard to believe that there are people who do this every day. If they hadn't seen it firsthand, Dean and Renee probably would have never believed it. But this is amazing.

They spend the third night under the stars. They'd both gotten the chance to spear fish, something they would have never thought about wanting to do before now. As they lay down to sleep that night, they listen to the sounds of the jungle.

"This is amazing," Renee says.

Dean looks over at her and smiles. "It is," he responds. "You know when I mentioned doing this I had said it as a joke. I mean yeah it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. I just never thought that you'd agree."

"Didn't think I could do it?" It's asked with a smile so he knows she isn't upset.

"I knew you could do it." He reaches over and trails the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "I just didn't think you'd want to spend your few days doing something like this."

She nods. "I will admit when you first said it I was hesitant. But the more I thought about it the more I thought why the hell not? I'm glad we did this. Though I think we're going to need another three days to reenergize."

Dean laughs softly. "Probably. Too bad we only have one night. But it's not unusual." He leans over and kisses her softly. "Course maybe we should just stay here. Make this our new home."

"Something tells me neither of us would last."

"But I have the perfect introduction when people visit."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Welcome to the jungle." Dean smiles when Renee laughs. He loves listening to her laugh, especially when it's him making her laugh.

"Yeah, I can already say that living with you."


	39. Pizza and Peter Pan

**Author's Note:** Tumblr request. They wanted to see a fic about Dean and Renee getting together.

* * *

They'd been hanging out on a regular basis. It was something that Dean hadn't done with any of the women in WWE. It's something he really hadn't done outside of Roman and Seth. So what made Renee different? Dean still doesn't know. What he does know is that he'd never met anyone like Renee. And he knew from the beginning that he couldn't let her get away. He sees a future with her.

They happened to be in New York for a live event for Halloween. He'd quickly learned that it was one of Renee's favorite holidays. She'd invited him along with several others to her place for a small gathering.

Dean lets out a soft breath as he follows Roman and Seth to Renee's apartment. If it weren't for Renee, he wouldn't even be out tonight. When the door opens, he glances up to see Renee standing there. She beams at the sight of the three of them standing there.

"You made it," she says gesturing for them to come in. Her smile widens as Dean steps forward. "I honestly thought you'd find a reason not to come."

Dean smirks. "And miss seeing you? Never." He winks at her as she closes the door. "Just don't expect me to mingle."

"I'd be worried if you did." She smiles up at him. "You couldn't dress up?"

"Have you met me?" He nudges her. "I like your costume though."

"Thank you."

It's nearly an hour later when Dean finds himself outside on Renee's balcony. He looks out over the city as he sips his beer. While he's enjoyed his night so far, he needed to get away from the crowd. He glances back when he hears the door open.

"Hey," Renee says as she steps out.

"Tinkerbell!" Dean smiles as she moves over to stand beside him. "Hope you don't mind that I came out here."

"Not at all. Just checking to make sure you're okay."

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugs. "Just needed to get away for a few minutes."

"That's fine." She nudges him. "You know who Tinkerbell is?"

"Renee, I was a kid at one time."

"I know that." She smiles at him. "I just never imagined you would know Tinkerbell."

"I loved Peter Pan." He meets her gaze. "I think we should go out."

"What?" Renee stares at him, slightly surprised by his comment. "You mean like…?"

"I mean like make it official or whatever. When was the last time you went out with someone other than me that wasn't with the group?"

She smiles a little as she shrugs. "It's been a while."

"Exactly. Renee, I like you. I think I've made that pretty clear. And it seems like you're on the same page. I don't know. If I'm wrong, tell me."

"No, you aren't wrong. I like you too."

"Then let's do this. Let's…"

"Do I get to call you my boyfriend?"

Dean snorts. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Dean, is this really what you want?"

"You've known me long enough to know that I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He watches her. "Yes, I want this."

"Me too." She can't help but smile again.

"I have the perfect first official date too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Tomorrow night. Pizza and Peter Pan."

Renee beams at that. "I think that would be perfect."

"Good. I'm gonna kiss you now."

"You better."

Dean smiles before he leans over and kisses her softly. He's about to turn and deepen the kiss when the door opens again. He pulls back.

"I found them," Summer calls out with a giggle. "Sorry. Carry on."

Dean looks at Renee again when Bayley heads back inside. "I guess we should head back inside."

"Probably a good idea," Renee says.


	40. Mount Rainier

Dean and Renee are set to hike on one of the trails at Mount Rainier.

* * *

Renee smiles widely as she looks toward the mountains. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail before starting to stretch. She looks beside her when Deans steps over and starts his own stretches.

"Ready for this?" he asks.

"I'm always ready," she answers. "Think you can keep up?"

"You're hilarious." He pulls his pack out of the trunk of the car. "Need help with yours?"

"No, I've got it." She pulls it on and fastens it in the front. "We have the permits and everything?"

Dean nods. "In my pack. We're good to go." He looks at her. "Next time, we should go to the top."

"I think that would be a trip for you and Roman."

Dean chuckles as he fastens his straps. "Fine. We'll send you and Bayley to the spa."

"I like that idea." Renee smiles. "Come on. Let's get started."

He nods. He gives her a quick kiss before they start walking toward the trails. "Mount Rainer here we come."


	41. Breakfast in Bed

**Dean and the triplets make Renee Mother's Day breakfast in bed.**

* * *

Dean sets a bowl in front of Hagen who is sitting at the island counter. "Be careful as you mix it," he says.

"I will, Daddy," Hagen says. She smiles at him. "Do you think Mommy will like this?"

"I think Mommy will love it." He sets another bowl in front of Harper, telling her to be careful as well. He turns toward the sink where Harlow is washing the fruit. "How's it going over there?"

"I'm done, Daddy," Harlow answers.

Dean walks over and takes the bowl from her. "Good job." He kisses the top of her head. "Go sit by your sisters. I'll bring you what you need next." He steps back to let Harlow climb off the stool.

This isn't the first year that they've done this on Mother's Day. However, the girls are more involved in everything this year. Dean is amazed at how quickly the triplets are growing up. It seems like just yesterday they were born and here they are almost six years later making another Mother's Day Breakfast for Renee.

The four continue to work in the kitchen, getting everything complete and on a tray. When the tray is complete with the breakfast as well as a single tiger lily, the girls run to grab their gifts that they made for Renee. The flowers had started the year before when each girl wanted to have a flower with their gifts. Dean had gotten Renee flowers every Mother's Day, but last year the girls joined in. They even chose the flowers they wanted.

"Ready?" Dean asks when the girls return to the kitchen. He smiles when they nod emphatically. "All right, then let's go." He takes the tray and follows the girls upstairs. They're already climbing onto the bed when he steps into the bedroom. He smiles as Renee shifts and sits up smiling at their daughters.

"We made you breakfast," Harlow says pointing to Dean.

Dean approaches the bed with the tray. "Good morning, Mommy." He leans down and kisses Renee. "Happy Mother's Day."

Renee smiles at him. "Thank you." She moves even more and leans against the pillows. "Everything looks amazing."

"Hopefully it'll taste just as good." Dean smiles. "Okay. We will let you eat in peace and be back after we clean up the kitchen."

"We want to stay with Mommy," Harper says.

"We will come back right after we clean the kitchen."

"Daddy…"

"Harper Rose."

"Fine." She climbs off the bed with her sisters, glaring at Dean before she walks out of the room.

Dean looks at Renee after she giggles. "Glad you find this funny."

"It's hilarious," Renee says. She smiles up at him. "Thank you for breakfast."

He leans down to kiss her again. "You're welcome. Enjoy. We'll be back in a little bit."

Dean manages to hold the girls off for another ten minutes, enough to load the dish washer and wash the counters, before they want to go back to Renee. At least Renee was able to get a few minutes to herself. He gets the pans they'd used washed before he heads upstairs himself.

"It's about time, Daddy," Hagen says. "Mommy's gonna open her presents now."

"I had to finish the dishes," Dean says as he moves to sit on the bed. "Besides, Mommy is still eating."

"Hurry up, Mommy," Harper whines.

"Girls," Dean says with a raised eyebrow. "Let Mommy finish her breakfast at her own pace."

"You don't take this long to eat," Harlow says. "We make you breakfast in bed too. You don't take this long."

Dean snorts. "Daddy eats way too fast. Mommy eats like a normal person."

Renee smiles at Dean. "Finally you admit it." She looks at the girls. "I've been telling Daddy he needs to slow down when he eats for a long time."

"She has been. She told me that before we were even together."

"Then why don't you listen to her?" Hagen asks.

"That's a good question," Renee says with a smirk.

"Because if I listened, what would she have to complain about?" Dean winks at Renee.

"I'm sure I could find something."

"I'm sure you could too. Sometimes I don't know why you married me."

"To make your life miserable."

"Oh right." Dean shifts a little when Hagen moves to sit on his lap. It's not a surprising move as the youngest of the girls has always loved sitting on his lap. "How about you, Hagen? Why do you think Mommy married me?"

"Because you wanted us," Hagen answers matter-of-factly.

"Definitely a good reason." He kisses the top of her head.

"Best reason ever," Renee says as she sets the tray on the nightstand. "All right, so can I open my presents now?"

"Yes!" Harlow, Harper, and Hagen all exclaim at the same time.

Dean smiles as he watches Renee take the first gift. This is what he lives for. Of course, he never thought this life was in the works for him. Then he met Renee. His life changed that day. He knew the moment he met her that he would spend the rest of his life with her.


	42. Love Marriage Dance

**Dean has changed since meeting Renee.**

* * *

Dean had never pictured himself settling down. He never thought he'd find someone he would even want to spend the rest of his life with. He never imagined that anyone would want to put up with him for so long. Then he met Renee. Renee had made him do things he would have never thought imaginable.

Love… Dean had never been the man to be able to love. He never let himself into that vulnerable position to allow himself to love. It had changed quickly after meeting Renee. After all he's the one who told her that he loved her first.

Marriage… who would have thought that Dean Ambrose would get married? He definitely hadn't had it in his books for him. But here he is, standing next to the one woman that he'd let talk him into pretty much anything, getting married.

Dance… okay, so he goofed around with dancing, but that was different than this. He wasn't the type of man to stand on a dance floor holding a woman as they moved slowly to the music blasting over the speakers; especially with all eyes on them. Yet here he is, holding Renee close with his forehead resting on hers. He doesn't even realize how many people are actually watching them. All he realizes is how perfect this moment is with his wife.


	43. Father's Day

Renee's daughter has a Father's Day gift for Dean.

* * *

Dean looks over at Renee, rolling his eyes when he sees that she is recording a video. "You're insane," he says.

"So you've told me on many occasions," she responds.

Dean turns his attention to Renee's daughter, Emily. She may be Renee's daughter, but Dean's helped raise her since she was two. He's loved her as if she was his own. He takes the box from her as she steps over.

"For me?" he asks.

Emily nods. "For Father's Day. It's Father's Day."

Dean smiles at her as he pulls the lid off the box. "I suppose it is." He pushes the paper to the side to reveal a folded shirt. He pulls it out to read what it says.

"Read it out loud," Renee says.

"Daddy, you are as smart as Iron Man, as strong as Hulk, as fast as Superman, as brave as Batman, you're my favorite superhero." Dean isn't sure why the emotions flow through the way they had when he read it. It's not like he hasn't heard Emily call him Daddy before. He clears his throat as he looks at Emily. "I love it, Baby."

"There's more, Daddy," Emily says.

"There is?" He sets the shirt on the table before he pulls the picture from the box.

"You have to read this out loud, too," Renee says.

Dean looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Okay." He moves the box off his leg as Emily moves in closer to him. "Daddy, I may not have your smile or your eyes, but from the very first moment, I knew I had your heart. Just like you have mine." He lifts Emily onto his lap before he continues reading. "You have loved me like I was your daughter even though you didn't have to. You read me bedtime stories. You tuck me into bed at night. You hold me when I'm scared. You make laugh when you tickle me. There's only one thing missing now, Daddy." He chokes up at that, knowing where this is headed. He drops his head forward and covers his eyes.

"Daddy, finish reading," Emily says. She leans in and kisses his cheek. "You aren't done."

Dean clears his throat as he lifts his head again. "I know, Baby." He shoots a look over at Renee before looking back down at the picture. "There's only one thing missing now, Daddy. Along with your heart, I want your name." He wipes his eyes, no longer able to hold the tears back any longer. "Will you adopt me, Daddy?" He puts the picture on the table before pulling Emily into a tight hug. He can't help but continue to cry softly as he holds her.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Emily asks as she hugs Dean. "You should be happy."

Dean chuckles as he pulls back. "I am happy, Baby. So happy." He runs a thumb over her cheek. "I would love to adopt you, Baby."

Emily beams at him. "You'll really be my Daddy?"

"For as long as you'll have me."


	44. Complete

Dean leans against the doorjamb as he watches Renee packing her bag. What did he do to get this lucky? He had never had much of a life before her. Not the way he does now with her. He often wonders what his life would have been like had he met her before he had. Though, he's not sure if he wants to know. If she would have seen him at that point she may have never even given him a chance.

Renee turns after she finishes with her bag, jumping slightly when she sees Dean just standing there. "Dean! You scared me," she says.

Dean chuckles. "Sorry," he says. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He nods. Leaning down, he rests his forehead against hers. "Just thinking about how lucky I am. I'd be lost without you."

Renee rests her hands on his arms. "We're good for each other, Dean." She closes the distance and kisses him softly.

"You make everything so much easier. I was nothing before you."

"That's not true."

"It is. I was nothing. But you… you complete me."


	45. Triplets

**Requested on Tumblr** Renee and Dean finding out she's pregnant with them, Dean and Renee finding out she's pregnant with triplets, finding out their gender and the birth

* * *

Dean walks into the house, closing the door behind him. He sets his bag at the bottom of the stairs. "Babe, I'm home," he calls out.

"Kitchen," Renee calls back.

Dean kicks his shoes off before walking into the kitchen. He slides his arms around her from behind as she stands at the stove. "What are you making?"

"Vegetable soup."

He kisses the side of her neck. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She looks over when he moves to lean against the counter beside her. "I have news."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He watches as she points over to the other counter. "What?"

"Go look."

He rolls his eyes as he walks over. As he approaches, he realizes what it is. He lifts the stick and looks down at it. Two pink lines. He looks over at Renee. "Two… pregnant? You're pregnant?"

Renee turns and nods. She can't hide her smile any longer. "I know it's not how we planned or anything…" She's cut off when Dean walks over and kisses her as he wraps her in his arms.

"I don't care that's it not how we planned. We're pregnant!" He lifts her off her feet and kisses her again. "You're sure?"

"I've taken three home pregnancy tests and all three came back positive. I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. Figured the sooner the better so we know for sure that way. But after taking three that came back positive, I'm thinking it's safe to say yes."

He sets her on her feet again. "Tomorrow? What time?"

"Eight. I know it's early, but it's the only time they had open."

"I don't care. I'll be there." He leans down and kisses her softly.

Dean sits down beside Renee in the waiting room and watches as she starts filling out the paperwork. He hadn't slept much overnight. How could he? He's been too nervous about his appointment to even attempt to settle down. He watches as Renee stands back up after finishing the paperwork. One step closer.

"You need to relax," Renee says softly when she sits down again. She smiles at him and takes his hand.

"I'm trying," he mutters. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this."

"It's okay, Dean." She leans against him. "It's a big change in our lives."

"Renee," a nurse calls.

Dean sits down in the corner chair after they get into the room. He watches as Renee settles on the table. The nurse goes through the usual questions and routine before she walks out with the announcement that the doctor will be with her shortly.

Renee watches Dean as he pulls at some loose skin on the palm of his hand. "I think you're more nervous than I am."

Dean chuckles as he looks over at her. "I think so. I'm excited too, though." He smiles. "I promise this is exciting."

"Good." She smiles at him. "I'm nervous too. We are going to be parents. It's a big change for us."

"A good change." Dean sighs softly. "A happy change." He looks over when the door opens to see the doctor walk in.

"Good morning," the woman says with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Dr. Jefferson."

"No problem," Renee says.

"Were you two planning on getting pregnant?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly planned. However, we knew we wanted kids someday."

Dr. Jefferson smiles at them. "That's good, because you can trust the home tests you took. You are in fact pregnant."

"Can you tell how far?"

"From what I'm seeing, I would say about five weeks." Dr. Jefferson looks over at Dean. "Mr. Ambrose, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure," Dean answers. "Happy, excited… I'm fucking scared."

"Dean!" Renee exclaims.

Dean looks at Dr. Jefferson. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dr. Jefferson says with a smile. "I've heard much worse to be honest with you. It's natural to feel scared. I guess it's safe to say it's the first for both of you?"

"Yes. Before Renee I never even thought about wanting kids."

Renee has to smile at Dean's admission. It's not the first time he's mentioned it, but it makes her smile every time she hears it.

* * *

Renee looks over at Dean as she settles down on the exam table. "You nervous?" she asks.

"No," Dean answers as he sits down beside her. "Should I be?"

"I don't know. We should be able to hear the heartbeat today."

Dean smiles at that. "Really?" He never imagined he would be excited about hearing something as simple as a heartbeat. It's different when you know it's the heartbeat of your own child.

"Really." She reaches out and takes his hand.

"Will we be able to find out what we're having?"

"No, it's still a little early for that." She squeezes his hand. "We haven't talked about finding out. Do we want to?"

"I think so. What do you think?"

"I think we'd both go mad if we didn't find out."

Dean chuckles. "Very true." He leans over and kisses her softly. "I'll be happy either way."

"But you're hoping for a son?"

He snorts. "Actually, I'd really like a little girl."

Renee smiles at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He squeezes her hand. "You sound surprised."

"I just figured… I guess it really shouldn't surprise me. You are amazing like that." Renee looks over when there's a knock on the door, smiling at the sight of Dr. Jefferson stepping in.

"Good morning," Dr. Jefferson says smiling. "Sorry for your wait."

"No problem."

"How are you feeling Mrs. Ambrose?"

"I'm okay. A little nauseous in the mornings, but I'll take that over some other things."

"Good. Nauseous is very common. That should ease up. If it doesn't, just let me know. Are we ready to see how your little one is doing?"

"We are," Dean answers. "Is it normal to be nervous? I mean…"

"Relax, Mr. Ambrose. It is absolutely natural to feel nervous. This is your child. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I remember my husband and I when I got pregnant with our first."

Dean nods as he watches the sonogram come up on the screen. He lifts Renee's hand and kisses the back of it. "Wow."

"Nice, strong heartbeat."

Dean frowns when Dr. Jefferson moves over and they hear another sound. "What's that?"

"That would be the sound of a second heartbeat."

"Twins?" Renee asks.

"And what do we have here?" Dr. Jefferson smiles at them as they hear another beat. "Triplets."

"Triplets?" Dean asks. He runs his free hand through his hair. "We…"

"Wow," Renee says.

Renee looks at Dean after they get home a short time later. "You've been quiet," she says.

Dean looks over at her as they sit down on the couch. "Just trying to process all of this," he responds. "It's almost unbelievable. If I weren't in there, I don't know that I would believe it."

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course not. Babe, I could never be mad. I'm shocked, a little scared, but I'm thrilled." He reaches over and takes her hand. "I just hope I can be a good father."

"You will be an amazing father. I've seen you with kids before."

"It's different. They aren't mine."

"Exactly. If you're like that with kids who aren't yours, I can tell you that you will an amazing father." She leans over and kisses Dean. "I hope they have your eyes."

"I may have sucked in school, but I'm pretty sure science says they'll have yours. As long as they don't get my hairline." He runs a hand through his hair as he watches Renee shift to straddle over him.

"I love you."

"I love you." He pulls her down and kisses her softly. "So much."

* * *

Dean sighs as he walks into the doctor's office. He's running late and he really hopes that he hasn't missed anything. As he steps up to the window, he sees Megan smile at him. "Hey," he says. "I'm late. How mad is my wife?"

"She's not mad," Megan answers. "She's getting nervous that you would miss the reveal."

"I was too."

"Come on around, I'll take you to her room."

Dean closes the door behind him after getting to Renee's room. "Hey," he says. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Renee says. "I'm just glad you made it."

He walks over and kisses her. "I may have broken a few laws on my way."

"I'm sure you did. Dr. Jefferson stepped out for just a minute. If we're lucky, your children will let us know what they are."

"I hope so." He smiles down at her as he takes her hand. "Maybe then your Mother will stop asking us."

Renee laughs softly. "You know Mom."

"She's driving me insane. I love your Mom, but come on. There's only so many ways we can say we haven't found out yet."

"She's just excited about getting grandbabies."

He nods. "I know." He looks over when Dr. Jefferson walks in.

"All right, are we ready?" she asks.

"Definitely," Renee answers. "I just hope the cooperate."

Dean squeezes Renee's hand as they look over at the screen. He still isn't sure how they're able to tell anything in the sonogram, but that's why he isn't a doctor.

"Baby number one is a girl," Dr. Jefferson says as she saves a screenshot.

Renee squeezes Dean's hand. "A girl."

"Baby number two…" Dr. Jefferson laughs softly. "…is also a girl. Let's see if baby number three will be as open as their sisters." She laughs softly again as she looks over at Renee and Dean. "Baby number three is also a girl."

Dean has to sit down after hearing that all three are girls. "Girls…" He runs his free hand through his hair. "Three girls."

"And how does Daddy feel about that?" Dr. Jefferson asks.

"I'm… three girls. I told Renee I wanted a girl first. I didn't expect three girls." He smiles. "Three girls."

Renee smiles at him. "I think Daddy's happy."

Dean rolls over to face Renee in bed that evening. "Not only are we having triplets, but they're all girls." He rests his hand on her stomach.

"They are. Something tells me you're okay with that."

"I am." He pushes Renee's shirt up to expose her stomach. He shifts so he can be in line with her stomach. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm your Daddy."

* * *

Dean rushes into the delivery room when he finally makes it to the hospital. He'd come home has quickly as he could when he found out Renee had been brought in. How he managed to make it back in time is still beyond him.

"You made it," Renee says.

"I did," Dean says. He leans down and kisses her. "I'm just glad I didn't miss it."

"Barely. They're getting everything ready. They can't wait any longer."

He nods. "I'm here now. Do I get to stay? Can I stay?"

"Of course you can," Dr. Jefferson says as she walks in. "Go with Natalie and she'll get you ready."

Dean nods. "Okay. Thanks." In the matter of moments, he's returned and is by Renee's side. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." She smiles at him as he takes her hand. "Just ready for these three to make their appearance."

"Me too." He rubs her forearm as he watches the nurses walking around the room to get the last moment things set. "I can't believe it's actually happening. It's finally here."

"All right," Dr. Jefferson says, "we're all set."

The next several minutes are a blur to both Renee and Dean. It isn't until they hear a cry that they even realize how much time has actually passed. Just as quickly, they're hearing a second cry. Dean squeezes Renee's hand. This is actually happening. This is really it. He sucks in a deep breath when a third cry sounds. Their girls are here.

Several more minutes pass, with nurses with each baby as well nurses with Renee. Dean looks down at Renee and smiles. "They're here," he says.

Renee smiles groggily. "They are."

He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I love you so much."

When they're asked about names, Dean has to look at Renee again. They've had the first names settled for quite some time. It's the middle names that they kept going back and forth on.

"Well?" Renee asks. "You make the final decision, Daddy."

"Hagen Grace, Harlow Faith, and Harper Eve."


End file.
